


Brightest Blue Eyes

by Kalloway



Series: Brightest Blue Eyes [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon - Original Game, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: What if Cloud wasn't the only one pulled out of the lifestream in Mideel? What if there were others, including a seemingly mild-mannered businessman?What if there were a whole lot of times when everything was all about life, death, and coffee?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted, iirc, January 3rd, 2003. Happy Anniversary, fic that really got me writing fic (and kept me writing fic)! 
> 
> This is old. It has been edited at least three times, for technical reasons, for egregious epithets, general editing, and some other stuff... At this point, warts and all, it is what it is. (And yet, minor edits again.)
> 
> And yes, it does feature a female OC with a terrible name. (Named after the Poe song, 'Hey Pretty', which I was listening to at the time.)

"Give me another."

Tifa sighed, leaning over the bar as she spoke. "You're supposed to be clearing out the drunks, not becoming one of them."

"It's not like it has any effect."

A minute later a colorful concoction was thrown in front of the blond man. "Stupid Mako. You think five years... ten years... and it'd..."

"It never goes away - look at Vincent. It's been decades and he's still the same." Cloud said, giving his drink the once over before downing it. "We're hopeless freaks. You're lucky you made it through the lifestream without any... problems."

"They say that sometimes those who haven't made it back to the planet can protect anyone who falls into the lifestream. But only one person. And only once. Like a guardian angel."

Cloud and Tifa turned quickly. Two bar stools down sat an rather exotic woman nursing a mildly potent drink. Tifa hadn't paid her much attention earlier.

"Sorry," she apologized. Her accent was thick, but still understandable. "I overheard. I fell through the lifestream too, but didn't come out so well. Afterwards, I heard stories about people going through the lifestream and being protected by those who hadn't returned to the planet."

The woman took slow sip of her drink, looking at it instead of Cloud.

Cloud looked the woman over. She was smaller, and wore an oddly familiar style of clothing. Something he'd seen before... somewhere. Her dark hair hung in tight braids. She smiled though, once she realized she was being watched. And then she caught Cloud's eyes for just a second before...

The woman sprung across the gap between them and grabbed Cloud's head. "You have bright Mako eyes too!"

A pause. "The brightest I've seen since I left home. I have them too - but not so bright."

Tifa looked at the woman, and sure enough, her eyes shone a bit in the dark bar. But nothing like Cloud's. His still frightened people sometimes.

"Where are you from?" Tifa asked, hoping the woman would get her hands off Cloud.

"I'm traveling. From Mideel to see the world!" She flung her hands out. "I'm looking for my memories, but I don't think they can be found."

"Memories?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Barkeep!" a burly man yelled.

"Excuse me," Tifa said, and dashed to the other end of the bar.

"Ever hear how the lifestream destroyed Mideel?" The woman asked. When Cloud feebly nodded she continued talking. "Well it still comes up in a pool near where the town was rebuilt. One day, I was pulled out of it. And after getting over my Mako poisoning, I remembered nothing. It's been two years and now I'm seeing the world to see if anything looks familiar."

"Does it?" Cloud asked.

"No. But I'm having fun anyway. I've seen so many wonderful places. I write down all the details so I can tell them to my boss when I get home. He let me take two months off to travel." The woman reached down to her backpack on the floor and pulled out a beaten notebook. "I should write about you!"

"Want another drink?" Tifa asked, walking back to the pair at the far end of the bar.

"No. But I do want your name."

"What?"

"She's writing down everything to share when she gets back to Mideel," Cloud explained.

"Oh. My name's Tifa. Spiky here is named Cloud."

"The doctor and nurse who found me called me 'Pretty'. Not my choice - I was stuck with it before I regained consciousness." The woman smiled.

"Pretty," Cloud echoed.

"Yep. That's me." Her braids shook as she laughed. "Pretty from Mideel with no past. Wandering. Looking for..."

Pretty paused. "Hey - this is Nibelheim, right? Do you two know alot of people in town?"

"Most everyone," Tifa said. Cloud nodded.

"Would you help me find someone tomorrow? If that person is here? I was given a letter or something to try and deliver if I made it to Nibelheim." Pretty closed her eyes a second and sighed. "That sounds so dumb. But Angel, my boss, he asked me to try and find someone. Didn't tell me anything else. Just handed me a sealed envelope with a sealed envelope. Guess I have some instructions too."

Tifa giggled. "Sounds like you're working for a crime lord or something."

"I know! It's crazy!" Pretty exclaimed. "But will you help?"

"Why should we?" Cloud asked. "Can you pay?"

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed, before turning to take care of customers.

"Um..." Pretty paused. "Come to Mideel and you can stay free with me and enjoy the hot springs all you want. Really. I want to make Angel happy. He does so much for me. He's my boss, but he's like family."

Cloud sighed. "Okay. Come back by here around noon tomorrow. The bar'll be closed, but the door should be unlocked."

"Thank you!" Pretty squealed, quickly jotting something in her notebook.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled, pointing across the room where a brawl was brewing.

"Duty calls," Could said dryly, and slid off the stool.

Neither saw Pretty leave. But she left enough to pay for her drink twice over.

* * *

And two minutes after noon the next day, she was standing in the dark bar, peering effortlessly through the darkness. In one hand was a sealed envelope.

Cloud pushed through the backroom door after hearing Pretty arrive. "So what do you have?"

"I haven't opened it," Pretty said. "I feel like a secret agent or something."

"Tifa is making lunch. She'll be out in a minute with something," Cloud said, motioning for Pretty to have a seat at one of the nearby tables. "You vanished last night."

"I figured since I was staying in town, I should see if there were any rooms at the inn," Pretty said, nonchalantly.

"Were there?" Cloud asked, knowing the answer based solely on the layer of dirt the woman had added to her attire.

"No. I just slept in an alley with Koowoo."

"Koowoo?"

"My chocobo. I caught him myself near Kalm two weeks ago. He's neat - jet black. Never seen one like him. But I figure he was bred to look like that. He has ring marks on one leg - musta been set free." Pretty grinned. "He's outside. You can see him in a bit."

Just then, Tifa pushed through the backroom door with a tray of food. "I hope you're hungry, Pretty. I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I made some of everything."

Pretty looked like she was going to cry.

After thoroughly filling themselves, Tifa pointed at the half-forgotten envelope.

"Here goes," Pretty said, slitting the top of the outer envelope. She reached in and pulled out a smaller sealed envelope, and a short note. "Instructions!"

"What do they say?" Tifa asked, trying to peer at the paper the other woman was holding.

"Pretty. Thanks for trying to deliver this. If you do find the recipient, hand over the envelope and run. Answer any questions asked if you are caught, and tell them you are in no way involved..." Pretty trailed off.

"What the hell?" Cloud asked. "This doesn't sound good."

"If Angel wants me to do it, I'll do it. I owe him," Pretty said.

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked. "This sounds really dangerous. We have friends who..."

"Be careful. And thank you again. Angel." Pretty sighed. "Well. Moment of truth, I guess..."

Both Cloud and Tifa hovered over her as she flipped over the sealed envelope and read the name written neatly on the front.

Quietly, very quietly, the syllables rolled off her tongue. "Cloud Strife."

Bright eyes filled with horror as Pretty stared at the envelope in her hand. Tifa gasped. Cloud grabbed the letter and looked at it. His name. And a sudden jolt of recognition.

"Grab her!" Cloud yelled. And Pretty ran. Ran out into the street, leaving all her things and Koowoo behind. She ran as fast as she could, Tifa close on her heels. And then she tripped and fell, hard, to the paving stones below.

"Tifa, what are you doing?"

Pretty wondered if she had stars circling her head. She was well aware of the weight on her back as Tifa held her down, wind knocked out of her.

"Waiting for Cloud," Tifa replied to the calm voice who'd asked the question. "He told me to grab her, but I don't want to knock her out."

"And where is Cloud?"

"The bar, probably. I don't exactly know, except this woman came with instructions to deliver a letter to him and then run." Tifa shifted slightly and Pretty let out a groan.

"Why don't the two of us take her back then? I don't think she's in any shape to run away again." Pretty was starting to really like the calm voice.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Tifa asked, as she stood up. Pretty took a deep breath, and tried to stand, unsuccessfully. Gold gleamed in the sunlight as she was caught and then thrown over the calm voice's shoulder.

"Delivering cargo. Cid will be along later. The Highwind is on the other side of town. Now who is the barely conscious woman on my shoulder?"

Tifa tried to explain as they headed back.

Just outside the bar, Pretty felt herself flipped back to the ground. Her legs held her weight, albeit a little unsteadily.

"Can you walk?"

Pretty looked up and gave the calm voice a body. Dark hair, with red Mako eyes... She nodded, but didn't let go of his claw arm.

"Cloud?" Tifa called, opening the door.

"Tifa said your name is Pretty. I'm Vincent. I hope we can clear up whatever is going on."

"Hello Vincent." Pretty spoke slowly, still clinging onto his arm as they went inside. "I hope we can too. I don't know what's going on any more than you do. But I should go..."

Cloud was sitting at the bar, drinking straight from a dark bottle. He turned when Tifa came in, but only stood up when Pretty appeared.

"Tifa? Pretty? Vincent?" The blond looked confused.

"I ran into Tifa sitting on this woman as I was coming to visit," Vincent explained, pulling a chair for Pretty, who slumped into it thankfully. "I'm still a little confused as to the details, but this woman seems to have done nothing other than deliver a letter. Is it really that bad?"

Cloud closed the short distance, and ignoring both Tifa and Vincent, he knelt down beside Pretty.

"Can you tell me a little about your boss? Angel?"

Pretty nodded. "Sure. He runs the Heaven's Cloud Hot Springs resort. Great guy. Took me in and treats me like family. He's been there about four years, I think. Just long enough to get a good business going. Everyone in town adores him, but he's a little cold sometimes..."

"What does he look like?" Cloud asked. He silently wondered how hard Tifa had hit Pretty, since she was slurring a bit as she spoke.

"Oh. Well, he washed up from the lifestream like I did - with Mako poisoning and all. Doc named him Angel because that's what he looks like." Pretty paused. Tifa and Vincent shot each other a quick unbelieving glance.

"He's tall, and strong. Um... He has long silvery hair and green Mako eyes. The brightest I've ever seen. But yours are close, Cloud." Pretty looked at the man beside her. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks.

"He's... a good man?" Cloud asked. Neither Tifa nor Vincent could even think of words.

"Like a brother to me. He helps out everyone in town. And he hunts the monsters in the woods, to keep the town safe. Um..."

"Your Angel, does he ever talk about his past?" Vincent asked calmly.

Pretty shook her head. "I asked him once, but he said he lost about six years... and nothing before that really mattered. He once said he was a bad person, but I never believed him. I think he must have been in the military or something. Gets up at the same time... is neat and orderly even when he's not trying..."

Tifa found her voice at that moment. "It's Sephiroth! We have to destroy him! We have to!" She raised a defiant fist in the air.

Cloud slumped to the floor and sat, cross-legged, head in his hands.

"This is a shock," Vincent said. "Sephiroth's inexplicable survival should be looked into."

"We need to go--" Tifa started.

Cloud ran off at that moment, audibly sobbing. Tifa followed.

"Excuse me, Vincent? Could you fill me in on what's going on? I mean, the world made sense until about fifteen minutes ago." Pretty tried to pick some dirt from one of her braids. "I'd like to pretend I'm not involved with this, but..."

Vincent walked around the table and sat down on an opposing chair.

"Your Angel was once someone that we fought against. Do you remember the Meteor Crisis from five years ago?"

Pretty shook her head. "I don't remember that far back. I know a little that people have told me."

"In that case," Vincent said, brushing the hair from his face, "I think this'll be quite a long story."

* * *

About half an hour later Tifa came stomping back into the bar as Vincent was wrapping up a very quick retelling of the events five years ago. Pretty was transfixed. She wished she'd taken notes. Angel...

"He won't show me that damned letter," Tifa said, exasperated.

"He's not required to," Vincent replied.

"Do you know what the letter said?" Tifa asked, ignoring Vincent and grabbing Pretty by her shirt and lifting her partially off the chair.

"No," Pretty squeaked. "You were there - remember?"

"Put her down," Vincent said, rising. "Now."

Tifa suddenly remembered what Vincent was capable of when angered. She let the smaller woman go. "He's fucked up Cloud's head again. I can't let him. We can't let him. Please, we have to go after him." Tifa had Vincent's good arm and was trying to pull him from the building. "We can take the Highwind again."

"If we're going, I'm going too."

Everyone turned. Cloud stood in the doorway, eyes glowing in the dimness of the room.

"Very well. Pack what you will. I'll let Cid know that we're going on an unexpected side trip." Vincent freed himself from Tifa's clutches and walked back to Pretty and offered a hand. "It may be safer if you come with me now."

Pretty nodded. She was rather numb from the last few minutes worth of revelations. She grabbed her bag from the floor and turned to where Cloud stood, Tifa now clutching onto him.

Once outside the bar, Pretty heard a familiar 'K'wark'.

"Koowoo!" she exclaimed, running to the side of the building with Vincent following her.

"My chocobo - Koowoo!" Pretty explained as she untied the bird from a post. "We can bring him, right?"

Vincent nodded. "Black ones are very rare."

"I think he was a racing bird or something. But I caught him in the wild. His leg bands are gone," Pretty said, leading the chocobo from the alley and following Vincent.

"He looks like one Cloud used to own," Vincent said. "There's a chocobo stable on the Highwind, so he'll be well taken care of."

"Wark!" Koowoo said, seeming pleased.

Neither Mako-enhanced human nor chocobo said another word until the Highwind came into view.

"Wow!" Pretty exclaimed. "This is yours?"

"Cid's," Vincent replied. "I work for him."

"Oh. But you get to fly around in it..." Pretty didn't get to finish her sentence as she was dragged off by an overexcited chocobo. "Koowoo! Stop!"

But Koowoo didn't stop. Koowoo dragged Pretty clear across the field. Pretty found herself looking at a set of boots and listening to the exact opposite of the calm voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here you fucking bird? And what have you brought me?"

Hands roughly pulled Pretty up to standing. Eyes wide, the woman couldn't think of anything to say. "I..."

"Cid!" Vincent came rushing to the rescue.

"Vincent, look what Kooja brought me. What the fuck is this damned bird doing here?" Cid held out Pretty, much like an oversized doll.

"Kooja? So it is one of Cloud's chocobos," Vincent said slowly. "He must have recognized the Highwind."

"So who's the damned girl?"

"My name's Pretty," Pretty said softly. All she really wanted at that point was a hot bath and a thirty six hour nap.

"Long story short," Vincent said. "She works for Sephiroth. She'll take us to him."

Cid chose that moment to drop Pretty. "Sephiroth? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Vincent again grabbed Pretty from the ground. "I'll take Pretty onboard so she can rest."

"Fuck," Cid replied after Vincent and Pretty were onboard, absently scratching Kooja's head.

* * *

Three hours later, three new passengers and one black chocobo, who was, in fact, formerly owned by Cloud, were onboard and headed towards Mideel.

Cloud hadn't said a word to anyone since getting on the airship, leaving a very upset Tifa to try and explain to Cid what was happening. Vincent stood across the room and watched everything unfold. He didn't figure he needed to say anything at this point. He had another twelve hours in the air to correct all of the factual errors Tifa was making.

Pretty had been sent away with the only female crew member, a woman named Shera, to be washed and patched up from her earlier adventures.

"And that's what's going on. It's crazy! He's alive." Tifa yelled, much as she had for the entire explanation.

"So what does the fucking letter say?" Cid asked, walking up to Cloud, who was staring out the front of the ship.

Cloud didn't say anything. He just kept staring.

Cid sighed, and lit another cigarette. "Shit."

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned, including Cloud. It was Pretty, dressed in an oversized crewmember's uniform. Her hair had been unbraided and washed, making her look like a completely different person. She walked quickly to Cloud and whispered something to him. His face registered shock, and he quickly followed her towards the back of the airship.

Tifa looked ready to chase the pair down, but Vincent stepped in front of her. "Cloud'll be fine without you for a couple minutes," he said.

Tifa almost growled in anger. "Fine. But she's under Sephiroth's control. I can't see how you can just let her take Cloud off..."

Tifa found herself talking straight into Vincent's claw. "Sit. And. Be. Quiet," he said, letting her go.

Cid laughed. A couple crewmembers backed away as Tifa stormed to the front of the ship and sat down.

"Cid?" It was Shera.

"What is it now? We're having a fine fucking time up here already without whatever you need," Cid replied.

"Did you see Pretty? She rushed off to find Cloud and tell him something she remembered," Shera said, looking down.

"It's all been taken care of," Vincent said softly. "Thank you for taking care of Pretty."

* * *

"So what did you remember?" Cloud asked quietly. They were sitting on crates of cargo in the back of the airship.

Pretty looked at her hands. "I was talking to Shera when she was washing my hair and she asked me if I had a boyfriend in Mideel. I told her no, I hadn't found anyone interesting yet. And then I remembered one time I asked Angel, er, Sephiroth... No, I'll call him Angel...

"Anyway, I asked him why he never went out with anyone. And he told me he knew exactly what he wanted in a lover but no one there had it. I asked him what that was, and do you know what he said?"

Cloud looked puzzled.

"The brightest blue eyes in the world."

Pretty looked nervously at the blond next to her. He was studying the steel the floor was made from. "That's why it hurts so bad, isn't it? That's what the letter is about. You're the one with the brightest blue eyes, aren't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa is angry. Everyone gets to Mideel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (minor edits, and from the archive-- 'this chapter contains gratuitous swearing')

"So what did you remember?" Cloud asked quietly. They were sitting on crates of cargo in the back of the airship.

Pretty looked at her hands. "I was talking to Shera when she was washing my hair and she asked me if I had a boyfriend in Mideel. I told her no, I hadn't found anyone interesting yet. And then I remembered one time I asked Angel, er, Sephiroth... No, I'll call him Angel...

"Anyway, I asked him why he never went out with anyone. And he told me he knew exactly what he wanted in a lover but no one there had it. I asked him what that was, and do you know what he said?"

Cloud looked puzzled.

"The brightest blue eyes in the world."

Pretty looked nervously at the blond next to her. He was studying the steel the floor was made from. "That's why it hurts so bad, isn't it? That's what the letter is about. You're the one with the brightest blue eyes, aren't you?"

* * *

Cloud didn't say anything.

Pretty moved a hand to her mouth, but instead of biting her nails, she bit down on her fingers for a moment.

"I... I didn't... uhh..." Pretty couldn't think of anything to say.

"No one else knows," Cloud said softly. "Ten years and I never once told any of them."

Pretty continued to chew on her hand. She was still half expecting to wake up in the alley with Koowoo-- Kooja beside her. A moment later she realized Cloud probably felt about the same way.

"Not even your wife?" Pretty asked cautiously. "You've been carrying this alone for..."

"Wife?"

Pretty smacked a hand over her mouth. "I thought Tifa was..."

"She wants to be, but we're just friends. I can't see her like that. I've tried," Cloud said, hands between his knees. His voice had barely broken a whisper and he was still studying the floor for all it was worth. "Every time I think I've found myself, I get lost again."

Pretty sighed. She was terrible with situations like these.

"I don't even know why I'm going to Mideel. Probably to keep Tifa from doing something stupid. If it really is the Sephiroth I knew ten years ago, Tifa wouldn't be able to lay a finger on him. He's..." Cloud trailed off, lost momentarily in the past.

Pretty smiled. "Will you tell me about what he was like when you knew him?"

"Huh? Why?" Cloud shrugged, pulling himself back to the present.

"Because you're going to have to tell everyone eventually. I already know the basics. Call it practice."

Cloud sighed. "What am I supposed to say? It was ten years ago. More like a lifetime ago. So much has happened. I don't even feel like it was really me back then."

"Then why the big spectacle of going to Mideel? You could have asked me if Angel was still a homicidal maniac bent on destroying the world. I would have told you he's a model citizen and gone on my way. I may only have two years of practical social skills, but I think there's more going on." Pretty looked at Cloud, who was digging in a pocket.

"Through everything that happened - Nibelheim, Jenova, Meteor... I knew it wasn't really Sephiroth. Not my Sephiroth. I was angry, and everyone knew my anger, my sadness," Cloud said, pulling out a folded envelope. "Part of it was losing him too. I looked up to him, needed him, and loved him. And I didn't think there was any way to save him."

"So you resigned yourself to destroy him?" Pretty asked, taking the envelope when it was pushed into her hands.

"Like shooting an chocobo with a broken leg," Cloud said. "But I think deep down he knew... He could have killed me so many times, but he let me destroy him. It doesn't make sense any other way."

"Cloud?" Pretty said, taking the two-page letter out of the envelope.

"What?"

Pretty smiled. "Nothing makes sense today."

Cloud did the unexpected. He smiled. "Go ahead and read it. He talks about you."

"You sure it's alright?" Pretty asked, still slightly confused.

Cloud nodded, and leaned back onto another crate, swinging his legs freely for a moment.

Pretty's hands were shaking slightly as she began to read. 

_Cloud,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have to admit that I have very few memories of anything that happened after we arrived in Nibelheim ten years ago. I know there were five years of complete hell. Some of it has come to me in dreams. Some in waking nightmares. I don't quite understand all of it myself. But I do know I should be thanking you for many things. Raised by ShinRa, I always thought I was protecting the planet. I never would have guessed I was being raised to destroy it._

_That said, I suppose I should explain why I continue to exist. Or offer a theory, as proposed the by the natives of the area. They say that the lifestream won't accept those the planet isn't ready to take yet. Instead, they'll be thrown out of the lifestream to try again._

_Four years ago, I was pulled from the lifestream in Mideel. I was in a coma for several weeks, and when I awoke, I had no memory of my past or who I was. The natives called me Angel, and I worked hard alongside them to turn Mideel back into a resort town._

Pretty flipped the page, following the neat script as it flowed onto the back of the paper.

_It wasn't until a year or so later, when a neighbor gifted me with a sword he'd found, that I even remembered my name. I was, and still am, one of the villagers who go out to hunt the monsters that still exist in the nearby forest. However, I tended to destroy weapons as well as the beasts. A great sword had washed from the lifestream - Masamune. When it was given back, I started remembering. It's taken until just recently, however, to lay straight the memories of you. I'm sure a hatred still burns within you towards me, and from what I can decipher, it's justified._

_I've been given a second chance I don't deserve in order to help the planet and the people I hurt. With Mideel in good shape, and reports of ShinRa helping to create hydroelectric plants across the continents, there's only one last person to take care of. You._

_I know it was only a couple months a decade ago, but there's something I remember I was going to tell you while we were in Nibelheim. I wanted to tell you, and the world - I was sick of hiding it, that I loved you.'_

"Cloud?" Pretty said, shifting the top page so she could read the second.

"Hhhm?"

"Do you think he still loves you?"

"I don't know," Cloud said, not moving from where he lay. "It's a long time ago that feels like yesterday."

Pretty, at another loss for words, started reading the second page of the letter. 

_I was devising a plan to get both of us away from ShinRa, away from the horrible testing that was being done on all of us. One last mission, to your hometown - it should have been perfect..._

_I just feel the need to tell you as much of the truth as I can accurately recall. Parts are still missing. None of the townspeople besides the woman I find myself thinking of as family are even aware I have any of my memory back. I want to live peacefully now, and hopefully see past the blinders I was forced to wear (by some horror or another) for more than thirty years._

_I run a small hot springs resort named Heaven's Cloud. It must have been something in my subconscious when I named it. But still, it's perfect. About two years ago I pulled a young woman from the lifestream. She didn't have luck while inside, and lost most of herself to the planet. We call her Pretty - she has no memories before Mideel. She's stayed with me since, but she also has a longing to see the world to see if any of it is where she came from. When she goes, I'm sending this letter with her in hopes it will arrive in its destination. Don't wish any ill upon her. She knows little of my past and I would like for it to stay that way._

"Oops," Pretty said, flipping to the last page.

_She also knows nothing of what's in this letter, just that delivering it would be a nice favor if she found you. I hope she finds what she's looking for out there. I know you always seemed to be searching as well. Whatever it was for - love, acceptance, ability, whatever - I hope you found it too._

_Sephiroth_

"Cloud?" Pretty asked again, refolding the letter. She didn't get a response. "Cloud?"

"Mmfffgghh."

Pretty looked at the man laying across the crate beside her. He looked about as green as human possibly could. "You don't look well."

"Mmfffgghh."

"Wanna go lay down? Shera showed me a place where you could take a nap," Pretty said, hopping off her crate and offering Cloud a hand. She helped him up and let him redeposit the letter into his pocket before leading him quickly down the hallway to a dark quiet room with soft bunks.

"Thanks," Cloud mumbled, flopping down.

Pretty smiled. She never knew it had been Angel himself who'd rescued her. Just the thought of it was overwhelming. As soon as she thought Cloud was asleep, she tiptoed off to tell the others that their friend was fine - other than the motion sickness.

* * *

"Can I go find them now?"

"No."

"Can I please go find them now?"

"No."

"Can I please go save Cloud from the clutches of that madman's siren hellbringer?"

"Didn't know you thought that highly of her. And no."

"Vincent! If anything happens - anything - I'm blaming you!" Tifa yelled. "And you, Cid, didn't have to tie me to the front of the ship!"

"Actually, Ma'am, I think he did," one of the crew said. "None of us wanted to hurt you."

"Shut the fuck up already Tifa," Cid said, walking over to where the woman was tied, hands behind her back, to a piece of the airship's frame. "I don't know if this is just the wrong fucking time of the month for you or what, but none of us know why the fuck you're so bent out of shape."

"I think Cloud wanted to be with Sephiroth all along," Tifa said, finally giving up on fighting against her bondage.

"Care to explain your theory," Vincent replied, wondering if some of his previous thoughts on the subject hadn't been too far off their mark.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Cid asked, procuring and lighting another cigarette. "And why has today turned into fucking storytime hour?"

Vincent was very tempted to laugh, but he didn't. Things weren't making much sense already, and that could have thrown the universe into a state of pure chaos.

"Are you two blind?" Tifa asked. "Look at everything that's happened - you were both there for most of it. Cloud has always had a thing about Sephiroth - he practically became the focus of the kid's life once Cloud heard about him. All he wanted was to go off and be like Sephiroth. Idol worship barely begins it. Even after he thought Sephiroth was dead, his only passion was to see him. And then Meteor! 'Hi, I'm your puppet, Cloud. Here - have the black materia. Here - kill the woman I've been protecting. Here - have the black materia again. Here - let me jump into the lifestream to see you one last time.'" Tifa finished using a high-pitched voice and was attempting to gesture with her feet.

Cid started laughing hysterically.

"So I think," Tifa continued dryly, trying to ignore Cid. "That Cloud really wants to be another Sephiroth. I mean, maybe what Hojo said about Cloud being a failed Sephiroth clone isn't too inaccurate. You don't want to fight against two maniacs, do you? Cloud never fought very hard when he was being manipulated before - what if Sephiroth can still do it? We're all in serious trouble, and you're laughing!"

Cid kept laughing. Vincent was very tempted to join in, but figured he already had enough of Tifa's undying wrath. That, and the universe imploding thing.

"Tifa?" Vincent asked after a moment to regain his composure. "Don't you think that if Sephiroth did want to enslave Cloud and destroy the world, he would have done something a little more obvious? While letter writing -is- a lost art, it's not highly lethal by any means."

Cid stopped laughing long enough to right himself and take a long drag off his cigarette. "You're all fucking crazy," he stated, then started laughing again.

Vincent sighed and wandered towards the door. He was contemplating somewhere to get away from the entire insane bunch when one of the crew crashed into him.

On second inspection, while looking down at said crewmember who'd been knocked to the floor, he realized it was Pretty. While watching over Cloud, she'd attempted to tame her hair and now had it into a loose ponytail.

"I'm going to start charging you for this," Vincent said, offering the woman a hand which she eagerly accepted.

"Where's Cloud?!" Tifa yelled from the front of the ship.

"He didn't feel good so he went to lay down," Pretty replied, walking up to Tifa, Vincent following closely. He wasn't sure why he felt so protective of the woman. He shrugged off the thought, realizing he'd always tried to protect people... Lucretia, Sephiroth, Aerith, Cloud, Cid... Not that the last two needed much protecting, of course.

"Why did they tie you up?" Pretty asked, kneeling down beside Tifa. "It's not my fault, is it? I won't do anything to Cloud, ever! Just because I know Angel doesn't make me a bad person, does it?"

Tifa tossed her head aside, pretending to ignore the other woman.

"Tifa, from what I've heard, if I were truly sent to do evil, wouldn't I be a little more competent? Would I have even let you catch me? Or be leading you straight to Angel? Shouldn't I have tried something by now?"

Pretty stopped rambling. "I would make a really miserable bad guy!" she wailed, falling back onto her bottom, arms out.

Tifa was gaping. Vincent looked embarrassed. Cid just stared and lit another cigarette. A couple crew members snickered.

"Fine. Just stay in my sight and I won't hurt you," Tifa said, accepting that she had the upper hand in all that would transpire.

Pretty smiled and moved to untie Tifa. "You're tied so tight!" she exclaimed, working the knots free quickly. Once free, Tifa shook out her hands and arms. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Huh?" Tifa absently rubbed her left wrist which was red with rope marks.

"Does anything hurt? Like here?" Pretty reached for Tifa's left shoulder and rubbed it gently. Tifa involuntarily gasped.

"What did you do?" Tifa snarled, pulling away from Pretty.

"It's from having your arms back like that. You need to relax. We've determined I'm not the enemy, so stop acting on hatred and start thinking like a rational person." A second later Pretty realized that may not have been the right way to say it. But thankfully Tifa relented.

"Fine. What are you, a master of the healing arts too?"

"Nope," Pretty said, shifting herself behind Tifa. "But I work at a hot springs resort. I know a whole lot about how to relax. And I give darned good massages too."

This was probably not the smartest thing to say with a decent sized and overworked crew facing eleven more hours of vast open sky.

* * *

Not long before the group reached Mideel, Cloud staggered up to where everyone else was. Pretty was doing her best to behave according to Tifa's guidelines. At the moment, she was idly trying to identify the materia slotted in Cid's spear. Tifa was pacing nervously and looking out the front of the ship. Vincent was hiding in the shadows.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you," Cloud said quickly. He looked less green than he had earlier, but perhaps more upset. Pretty stopped poking a green orb she had almost positively identified as a Fire materia and turned.

"Before we land in Mideel, there's something you all really need to know," Cloud began, walking to the front of the ship to look out.

"What the fuck is it already? If this is a fucking story, get it over with," Cid said, looking up from where he'd been pointing out something particularly vital to one of the crew.

"I..." And Cloud faltered. "I just wanted to say that I think we should go into this with an open mind. Sephiroth doesn't seem like a madman any more, just someone like us, putting the pieces back together."

Tifa looked ready to launch into another tirade, but a calm voice interrupted her.

"I agree with Cloud," It was Vincent, leaning back against a railing below some of the control panels. Cloud hadn't even noticed him there. "We all deserve second chances, right?"

Tifa didn't get past opening her mouth before giving up. Pretty grinned and picked out another piece of materia to identify. This one was yellow and quite confusing. The truth would out itself, she hoped.

Not a minute later, one of the crew yelled about the landing point being visible. No one said anything until the Highwind was safely down and secured. The crew stayed onboard while a lightly armed Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, and Cid followed Pretty into town.

"Where is everybody?" Tifa asked, looking around the near empty village square.

"Tifa, it's 6am. They're just waking up," Vincent said.

"We flew all fucking night to get here!" Cid exclaimed. "Did you miss that tiny bit of information?"

"It's also not tourist season," Pretty said. "Sometimes there are people out already when there are more tourists."

"Which way are we going?" Cloud asked, looking as Mideel spread out in many directions. The town certainly had done a good job rebuilding after the lifestream broke through five years ago. "The lifestream..."

"We're going that way," Pretty replied, pointing down a dirt road. "And if you're talking about where the lifestream pond is - it's to that side of town." Another gesture.

The dirt path led by several houses, only a few of which had lights on this early. The sun had risen, but in a resort town, nothing much was expected to happen before nine, at the earliest.

After the row of houses the road narrowed slightly and went into a thick copse of trees.

"We're going in there?" Tifa asked. "That can't be safe."

Vincent pulled out his gun. "Just. Go."

Cid was tempted to laugh at the scene. He wasn't sure if the gun was for potential monsters or Tifa. "How much further? I want to get this the fuck over with so I can sleep. I didn't fucking get much last night either."

"It's only a little ways," Pretty explained. "And you're all welcome to stay with me for as long as you'd like. You can get some rest and visit the hot springs."

Cloud was being extremely silent as they walked. The path curved a bit, but suddenly the group broke into a vast clearing.

Directly in front of them was a brightly painted sign informing them they'd come across 'Heaven's Cloud Hot Spring Resort'. Several small white cottages dotted the clearing and a couple had small vehicles parked outside them. To the far left was a larger white house. 'Office', it proclaimed itself.

"We're here," Pretty said. "Let me go find Angel. He should be up. He gets up way too early."

"I'll come with you," Cloud said. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

"If you're going, I'm going," Tifa stated defiantly.

"I will go as well," Vincent said. He was still clutching his gun.

"You ain't leaving me out in the middle of fucking nowhere!" Cid exclaimed, running a couple steps to catch up to the group as they started up to the house.

Pretty turned the doorknob quietly, but the door creaked as at opened anyway.

"So much for stealth," Tifa whispered. "We'll just have to hope he's unprepared."

"Angel!" Pretty exclaimed, pointing at a light from down the hallway.

"I knew he'd be up. I'll go get him. Please," she emphasized, "Stay here until I get you!"

Before anyone could say otherwise, Pretty was off down the hallway. Cloud followed anyway, waving at the others to stay back, and quiet. Vincent grabbed Tifa and effectively muffled her.

"Angel? You up? I'm home!" Pretty called, running into the kitchen in the back of the house.

She stopped short in the doorway. He was sitting in a corner of the large kitchen, hair bound back at the shoulder, nothing on but pajama bottoms, pouring over unending pages of re-order forms and reservations. But hearing a familiar voice he stood and turned, just in time to see Pretty bounding into the doorway.

"Angel!" she yelled and ran at him. He scooped her up into a tight hug that lifted her an inch off the ground. Once she was back on her own two feet, the questions began.

"Pretty, what are you doing back already? I wasn't expecting you for another couple weeks. What are you wearing? You didn't get into trouble, did you? You didn't come back because..."

"Angel, it's all fine," Pretty said, excited. "I didn't really get into any trouble. I saw so many places too! Oh, the outfit isn't mine, but my clothes were all dirty so... Wait! That's not important. See..."

She paused. Green Mako eyes were practically dissecting her as she searched for the right way to explain everything.

Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Sephiroth?"

They both turned to look at the doorway. Cloud was standing there, eyes wide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You told me to bring you back a souvenir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe, when originally writing/posting, I was able to post chapters every three days. I wish I still had that ability. ^^;;
> 
> (minor edits, of course)

"Angel? You up? I'm home!" Pretty called, running into the kitchen in the back of the house.

She stopped short in the doorway. He was sitting in a corner of the large kitchen, hair bound back at the shoulder, nothing on but pajama bottoms, pouring over unending pages of re-order forms and reservations. But hearing a familiar voice he stood and turned, just in time to see Pretty bounding into the doorway.

"Angel!" she yelled and ran at him. He scooped her up into a tight hug that lifted her an inch off the ground. Once she was back on her own two feet, the questions began.

"Pretty, what are you doing back already? I wasn't expecting you for another couple weeks. What are you wearing? You didn't get into trouble, did you? You didn't come back because..."

"Angel, it's all fine," Pretty said, excited. "I didn't really get into any trouble. I saw so many places too! Oh, the outfit isn't mine, but my clothes were all dirty so... Wait! That's not important. See..."

She paused. Green Mako eyes were practically dissecting her as she searched for the right way to explain everything.

Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Sephiroth?"

They both turned to look at the doorway. Cloud was standing there, eyes wide.

* * *

He'd been holding one of his favorite swords, the vicious looking Organics. Damned thing was near lethal to look at. It clattered to the floor a second later as Mako eyes met.

"Cloud?"

"You told me to bring you back a souvenir!" Pretty said quickly. She didn't figure either man heard her though, as they continued staring at each other, mouths open but silent.

Neither could believe their eyes. And neither wanted to make the first move.

"Sephiroth," Cloud said again, making sure his brain understood that yes, it was Sephiroth standing in front of him - wearing nothing but pajama bottoms, his brain quickly noted. Cloud drank the site of him in. Sephiroth had actually managed to get a bit of a tan - probably as much as his skin was capable of. But the long silver hair was still there, longer now than ever. The green Mako eyes that shone even in the daytime were drinking Cloud in too.

Without another second's hesitation, Cloud crossed the room in one leap.

"You're alive..." And he couldn't say anything else, his face was buried against Sephiroth's neck as Sephiroth pulled Cloud into a tight embrace.

"Cloud, I..." The great general was at a loss for words too.

"What the hell is going on? Cloud!"

It was Tifa, standing in the doorway, looking like she was precariously straddling the line between unamused and just horribly confused.

"Tifa, stupid..." Cid came skidding up behind Tifa. His mouth dropped open at the sight of the still hugging Sephiroth and Cloud. Cloud had shifted slightly to gaze at the intruders, but hadn't let go.

Right on cue, a second later Vincent joined the group in the doorway.

"Hello, Sephiroth. You seem to be doing well for yourself," he said, grabbing firmly onto Tifa with both hands.

"Let me go! He' might have Cloud under his mind control again! Let me go..." Tifa cried, trying to squirm free.

"I need a fucking cigarette," Cid said, not wanting anything more to do with anything going on that didn't involve his cargo runs. He turned and walked back towards the front door. "If I hear anyone dying, I'll be back."

Sephiroth looked a little confused. Cloud looked mortified. Pretty was... gone. No one had noticed the woman sneak off, but in a split second, she'd vanished.

"Cid! This isn't right! Come back!" Tifa kept struggling until she was hit by a strange greenish light. Going limp suddenly, Vincent almost dropped her, but instead let her slide gently to the kitchen floor.

"Where did that...?" Cloud began, as he broke away from Sephiroth to figure out who the rogue spellcaster was. Before he could finish his question, Vincent stepped aside to allow Pretty back into the kitchen.

"I hope she'll be a little calmer when she wakes up. It wasn't a strong spell," Pretty said, stepping over both Tifa and Cloud's discarded sword. She was holding a mid-sized sword of her own, complete with dual materia slots.

"Good aim," Sephiroth said, unable to hid a smile as he walked to where Cloud was standing. "Now I just need to know exactly what's happening. Obviously Pretty managed to locate you, but who are all these..."

Sephiroth had glanced over towards Vincent, who was attempting to hide in the hallway. "Wait... You're real!"

Vincent looked somewhat shocked. He didn't answer.

Putting a hand to his head, Sephiroth quickly walked back over to the kitchen table and sat down. "This is too much for one morning."

A moment later, Cloud was standing inches behind Sephiroth, about to ask if he could do anything.

"You remember me?" It was Vincent, walking fully into the kitchen.

"No. Yes. I never thought..." Sephiroth began. He shook his head and didn't turn away from the table. "Even in the throes of madness I thought you were just a hallucination brought forth to torment me."

"Hojo thought you were getting too close to me. It's part of why he sealed me away," Vincent explained. "Cloud and his friends saved me from myself."

"Hojo told me you were a figment of my imagination. An invisible friend from an overactive mind. If I'd known the truth I would have... What would I have done? I..." Sephiroth put his head in his hands again.

"Angel?" Pretty set her sword down on the counter - in her haste she'd not even grabbed its sheath.

Sephiroth took a quick glance at the woman before letting his head sink further towards the table. "And you probably know everything, don't you? What must you think of me?"

"I think there's an unconscious woman on the kitchen floor and Yuki will be here any minute to cook breakfast for the guests," Pretty replied. "And an overabundance of swords. I'll grab those. Vincent, can you carry Tifa upstairs to my room?"

Vincent nodded, and retrieved Tifa from the floor as Pretty grabbed both her sword and Cloud's. "This way," she said, marching down the hallway towards the stairs.

The room was silent for a couple moments until Cloud placed an unsure hand on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Cloud?"

"I wanted to make sure you were still real. The last twenty-four hours have been a little strange," Cloud said, pulling himself a chair. "So... um..." He was unconsciously tangling his fingers together, lost for words.

Sephiroth reached over and put a hand over Cloud's hands. "Why don't you tell me just how Pretty tracked you down? And maybe work backwards from there?"

Cloud nodded. "My friend, Tifa, the one who was just causing the scene, you might remember her, she owns a bar in Nibelheim. Last night - no, the night before..." Cloud's train of thought was momentarily lost as Sephiroth lightly rubbed a thumb against one of his hands.

"Go on. I'm glad you were where I thought you might be," Sephiroth said, smiling lightly. Their eyes met again. Green cat's eyes, thought Cloud.

"Well... she was just there, eating and drinking. And Tifa and I were talking and Pretty said something and we started talking. She mentioned needing to find someone, so I said I'd help. She talked about my eyes... her eyes... she said..." Blue eyes closed as their owner struggled to find the exact way it was phrased. "She said I had the brightest eyes she'd seen since she left home. You."

"Your eyes are even brighter that I remember," Sephiroth said, reaching over so both his hands could stroke Cloud's. "They shone so bright after that first Mako treatment. Remember?"

"You were there too. And I was about to pass out. You carried me back to my room, over your shoulder. I remember fading in and out... and then I realized where I was!" Cloud said, smiling. "I spent the next, what, five minutes hoping not to throw up on your ass."

"I still would have watched over you even if you had." Sephiroth pulled Cloud's hands up from the table and to his lips, kissing over each finger.

"I... Any... way..."

Gently, Sephiroth set Cloud's hands back on the table. "Please, continue. Pretty asked you to help her find someone, and then?"

"I had to break up a fight and she vanished. She appeared again the next day, a little worse for wear - slept in an alley with her chocobo. Tifa fed her, and she pulled out this envelope with a set of rather frightening instructions."

"I didn't know what you're reaction would be," Sephiroth said. "I'm guessing she did something horribly clumsy and forgot all her combat skills. She shouldn't have been caught so easily."

"Combat? You trained her to..." Cloud pulled his hands away.

"Nothing like that," Sephiroth said, reaching out a questing hand. "Just survival. And with the lifestream here, we get Mako monsters. She's been trained to destroy them. You saw her a couple minutes ago, with... Tifa. That other materia is a high level lightning she's had for over a year. Yet she chose a light sleep spell."

"Sorry... I didn't mean that I thought you'd train her to... be..." Cloud looked embarrassed as he offered out his right hand to Sephiroth.

"I can understand why you'd still be nervous." Mako green cat's eyes looked away for a long moment. "So Pretty didn't put up a fight when you captured her? I find that hard to believe."

"When I my name on the letter, I recognized your handwriting. I yelled for Tifa to stop her but she ran out of the bar. You'll have to ask her for the details of that. I just kept reading the letter until Tifa and Vincent came back. Vincent's been watching out for her ever since. He's like that... But anyway, when they got back, Pretty looked like she'd been run over by a flock of chocobos. I asked her about you, and she said you were a wonderful person. And there was a bit more in there... We came straight here in the Highwind. It belongs to Cid, the walking vulgarity."

"Bossman?" A questioning voice came from across the kitchen. Its owner was a young man with short black hair. His accent was thick like Pretty's, but a little less understandable.

"Ah, Yuki. I assume you picked up all the breakfast orders?" Sephiroth asked, not letting go of Cloud's hand.

Yuki nodded. "Was that Miss Pretty I saw outside heading towards town? Isn't she gone to the continents?"

"Pretty's come home and brought some friends. I'll introduce you later, after you're done for the morning."

"Sure thing, Angel. You want me to make you anything?" Yuki said, turning on burners on the large stove.

"Not right now. Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head.

"We'll leave you to cook, Yuki. Come this way, Cloud, we can sit in the parlor," Sephiroth said, standing. He dropped Cloud's hand in order to grab the paperwork and quickly shuffled it into one pile.

Cloud followed Sephiroth down the hallway. On the walls hung photos of the resort - some of tourists and some of the employees. A grinning Pretty stood in a couple of them.

"Sorry we were interrupted. Yuki is a native of Mideel and an excellent cook. We do breakfast in the morning and light snacks during the day. But there are wonderful restaurants in town that I don't want to compete with."

Cloud couldn't help laughing. "This is too much - you really are the Sephiroth I knew. But now, you're..."

"A stodgy old businessman. Boring. It's a different kind of a challenge, but.." Sephiroth was cut off quickly as Cloud grabbed his arm.

"No. You seem really happy. I don't think I ever have seen you this relaxed, or happy, except when we..."

"When we were together." Green eyes sparkled. "The parlor is right through those glass doors."

Cloud let go of the silver-haired angel long enough to swing open one of the etched glass double doors. Beyond was more of an enclosed patio than a parlor. Fish swam in a large tank and exotic plants were everywhere. Wicker furniture gave the room a comforting touch. Sephiroth quickly set down his paperwork on a table next to the door and followed a wide-eyed Cloud inside.

"So do you hate me?"

Cloud turned quickly from his visual survey of the room. "What?"

"Do you hate me? I did some horrible things to you."

Cloud shook his head quickly. "I've spent time sorting it all out. Not just the last day either, but before I knew you were still... alive. I sometimes don't feel like any of it was me - like it was all lifetimes ago. I know you weren't in control and that I was... I was like you. It wasn't you who did those things. It..." Cloud reached out for Sephiroth and was drawn into a tight embrace. "I wanted revenge, and I used your name, because I didn't understand then what was controlling you. Us."

Sephiroth reached an arm between them and cupped Cloud's chin in one hand and looked into his eyes. "You still have the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Sephiroth..."

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you don't hate me?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes a moment and shook his head. When he opened them again, he was staring into endless pools of glowing blue. "I can't hate you... not when you..."

"Sephiroth, I..."

"Shhh." Sephiroth put a finger to Cloud's lips. Blue eyes widened and then closed as Cloud savored the touch as the other man ran his finger and then his entire hand down Cloud's face to cup his chin again.

Smiling, Sephiroth watched Cloud respond to him. Eyes closed, lips parted slightly, Cloud stood there, waiting. Sephiroth leaned down and lightly kissed those lips. Gasping, he moved into the kiss, letting Sephiroth deepen it and keep control. It had been so long since the last time they'd kissed. They explored each other's mouths until both were breathless.

When Cloud finally broke the kiss, Sephiroth pulled Cloud tightly to him. "Would you...?"

"Like to try a second chance?" Cloud volunteered, pushing away enough to look up. Sephiroth nodded. "Yes."

"Angel! Where are you? I need to tell you that I got you..." Pretty came peeking around the still closed parlor door. "There you are!" She then realized she was interrupting something major. "I... should... be..."

"Stay," Cloud said, squeezing Sephiroth gently before letting him go. "Sit down."

"Are you sure?" Pretty asked. "I didn't mean to barge in on you!" She put a hand over her face. The other hand held her the bag she'd had traveling.

Sephiroth nodded. "It's fine, Pretty. Cloud and I shouldn't rush anything - we have ten years of catching up to do." He looked at Cloud, who nodded agreement.

Pretty plopped cross-legged on the floor, her bag in her lap. She'd changed out of the crew uniform and was now wearing a light beige t-shirt and long denim shorts. Her feet were bare, but she had a thick cloth anklet with tiny beads covering her left ankle.

Cloud smiled and sat down on a wicker sofa. Sephiroth sat beside him.

"I did bring you a souvenir," Pretty said, pulling things out of the bag. "It's in here somewhere."

"I trust that buying said souvenir left you with enough gil to take care of yourself properly," Sephiroth said, again taking Cloud's hand. He glanced at the blond, who warmly smiled back.

"I got some great deals on great stuff. And I do have gil left," Pretty said, pulling one last piece of clothing from the bag.

"What did you buy?" Sephiroth asked as the woman pulled a lumpy suede sack from the depths of her bag.

"Well Angel, you know how you're always saying there's some materia you can never find here? I got you..." Pretty rummaged around in the bag a minute before procuring a green orb. "It's a time altering materia. I've never seen one, but the lady at the shop in Kalm said it's rare and very powerful after you work with it." She held it out for Sephiroth's approval.

He took it hesitantly. "You spent that much on me?" he asked, looking the sphere over.

"Nope. More! Here!" Another orb joined the first.

"A Destruct," Cloud said softly.

"When you were teaching me to cast spells, I remember you telling me you used to have one." Pretty explained.

"I did, but I don't remember what happened to it," Sephiroth said. "But you can't expect me to keep these. You spent so much on them."

"You're keeping them, Angel. Look what I have now," Pretty was beaming as she showed off orb after orb. "My own Restore, and a Fire, and an Ice! Oh, here's the really cool one I got - Comet! And an All."

"Pretty! What are you going to do with all of these?" Sephiroth asked, almost laughing. The woman's enthusiasm was catching.

"Well, I wanted to use them. Since I couldn't with my sai, I went sword shopping in Junon," Pretty said, eyes glowing excitedly.

"Sai?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, I could have taken Tifa out with them, but they were in my bag." Pretty explained, drawing a pair of deadly looking sai from the sack on her lap. "It would have been too hard to carry my sword on public transportation, so I took the sai with me just in case. Of course, when I caught Koowoo, er, Kooja, I really wished I had a sword."

"Koowoo?"

"I caught a black chocobo - he's in the stables with the others now. He's smart and a racing bird," Pretty continued. "Unless Cloud wants him back?"

"He was one of my old racing birds," Cloud explained when Sephiroth looked over at him. "And he belongs to Pretty now. She caught him and has been caring for him."

"So yeah, in Junon, they had this amazing sword. Four slots, linked twos. And just my size too - kind of like the old Buster Sword I was practicing with, but a little smaller. It's awesome." Pretty looked like a kid in a candy store. "It cost a fortune, but it'll pay for itself with monster bounties!"

"Buster Sword?" Cloud said, incredulously.

"The weapon's shop had one about the time Pretty was learning to destroy monsters," Sephiroth said. "It's purely coincidence that it was the same as SOLDIER used."

"So where's your new sword?" Cloud asked.

"They wouldn't let me take it on the ship to Costa del Sol!" Pretty exclaimed. "So I had it shipped. They said it could take a month or two to end up on a cargo plane here though."

Pretty shrugged. "Oh, and Cloud, Tifa's upstairs in my room asleep. Vincent and Cid went back to the Highwind to, um, figure out what they needed to do to get, um, all their cargo where it needed to go and then come back and take a vacation."

"Hey Bossman!" Yuki called through the house.

"Pretty, why don't you show Cloud around a little while I take care of all the morning necessities?" Sephiroth asked, giving Cloud's hand one last squeeze before relinquishing his grip and standing up. "Not to mention that I need to get dressed at some point."

"Right!" Pretty said. "How many guests do we have, Angel?"

"Only four cabins are occupied. Hikari's all set to take care of the tourists though. You and Cloud relax. You've both had quite an adventure getting here." Before either could protest, Sephiroth was out of the room.

"So..." Cloud said, getting up. "You have a chocobo stable here?"

"Yep," Pretty said, throwing most of her things back into the bag and shoving it under a table. "I'll show you. And I'll show you some of the hot springs. But can I get some more bacon from Yuki first?"

Cloud smiled, and followed the woman out of the room and down the hallway towards a wonderful aroma. After a moment he decided breakfast was a good idea.

* * *

"I still can't believe Cloud's going to try to explain everything to Tifa without getting killed," Pretty said, sitting on the railing at the front of the chocobo yard. "At least you took it well."

"I suspected," Vincent replied, surveying the surroundings again.

After breakfast, Vincent appeared at the resort to explain he was going to stay until Cid came back from the cargo run. Cloud explained everything that was going on while Pretty showed off her self-caught flock of chocobos. "Perfect for tour groups!" she had exclaimed, rattling off names and dispositions. She'd been walking with her sai hooked on her belt the entire time. The perfect temptation presented itself not long after when Tifa awoke and began fussing.

Cloud took the woman back into the house, leaving Pretty and Vincent alone outside. They'd walked back towards the chocobo stable without thinking.

"Aren't you hot?" Pretty asked. Vincent was wearing his usual outfit, complete with heavy cape.

"Not really."

"Oh. It's the Mako, right? Makes you immune to how warm it is here?" Pretty slipped off the fence. She still wasn't wearing any shoes.

Vincent didn't say anything.

Pretty sighed. "I'm going to go down to one of the hot springs before Hikari leads the tourists down. You're welcome to come."

Again, Vincent was silent. But once Pretty started walking towards a path into the woods, she realized she was being followed.

* * *

"Tifa, I..."

"You could have told me," Tifa said, arms crossed.

"You didn't exactly take the news very well," Cloud replied, rubbing his arm.

"You heal quickly." Tifa shrugged. "And, I guess... I can't change anything. I just wish you would have told me. You let me make a total fool out of myself!"

"So are you going to behave?" Cloud asked. He couldn't believe that once she'd found out that he and Sephiroth had a past, Tifa had willingly listened to the entire story.

"I think I'll still be a little nervous around him. Are you sure he's back to... Can he be normal?" Tifa looked around the parlor for a moment. "I guess homicidal maniacs don't run tourist resorts, do they?"

"Tifa, he's the man I knew all those years ago." Cloud paused a minute, thinking of the kiss he'd shared with Sephiroth in the same room just a couple of hours ago. "Sephiroth is perfectly safe now."

"Angel," Tifa said.

"Huh?"

"Pretty calls him Angel. That's his name here. I don't know if I can think about him being Sephiroth, but if I think about him being Angel..." Tifa trailed off.

"I always thought he was like an angel," Cloud replied, smiling.

They sat in silence a moment, each lost in thought. And then there was a loud bell ringing from somewhere outside.

"What is that?" Tifa asked, standing up.

"I don't know," Cloud replied, getting up as well.

Footsteps pounded through the house. "Cloud? Are you in here?" Sephiroth ran into the room clutching Masamune.

"There are monsters not far from here," he explained quickly. "The guests are all accounted for, but I'm not sure where Pretty is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood, fighting and other daily activities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, minor edits

And then there was a loud bell ringing from somewhere outside.

"What is that?" Tifa asked, standing up.

"I don't know," Cloud replied, getting up as well.

Footsteps pounded through the house. "Cloud? Are you in here?" Sephiroth ran into the room clutching Masamune.

"There are monsters not far from here," he explained quickly. "The guests are all accounted for, but I'm not sure where Pretty is."

* * *

Tifa and Cloud followed Sephiroth back towards town. About halfway down the road from the resort, they saw a handful of townsfolk already attempting to slaughter a gigantic pack of rather hideous beasts.

"There are so many!" Tifa exclaimed.

"It's the Mako from the lifestream," Sephiroth yelled back as they ran. "Makes them stronger, faster, and meaner."

"Angel's here!" a man yelled as soon as the three got close enough to fight. "Get clear!"

"What are they doing?" Cloud asked as the men who'd been fighting quickly fell back. "There's a dozen of those damned things!"

"They're letting us have a turn," Sephiroth said with a smirk before leaping at the closest beast. Before either Tifa or Cloud could blink, he'd slashed it into ribbons.

"Right," Cloud said, smiling. He truly had forgotten just how amazing Sephiroth was. Looking at Tifa, he could see she was just as impressed. "Our turn."

One minute and a couple of quick healing spells later, all but one of the creatures had been destroyed. The beast had been injured though, and it ran blindly in the opposite direction.

"Get it!" Tifa yelled. She hadn't had time to get any materia and had bowed out of the battle once it was clear her fists weren't going to take down more than one beast at a time.

"Damn!" Sephiroth yelled. "It's heading for the resort!"

Both he and Cloud took off running, but the beast was already too far away to catch or try to cast a spell towards.

Just as the creature was nearing the tree line, a volley of yelling rang out from the forest and a black chocobo with two riders crashed into the clearing.

Sephiroth and Cloud stopped in their tracks as both Pretty and Vincent jumped off the bird. In a moment of epic gracelessness, Pretty slipped as she landed and rolled once before regaining her footing.

One shot from Vincent only made the beast disoriented and angry, but it bought them a few seconds, at least. In it's confusion it turned around for a moment.

With a war cry that echoed around the clearing, Pretty lunged forward, grabbed her sai, and flung herself onto the creature.

"Pretty!" Cloud yelled, but the woman didn't hear it. With practiced skill, she jammed each weapon into one of the beast's eyes with as much force as her adrenaline gave her. With a sickening pop and the sound of metal on bone, she wrenched the sai upwards until they cracked the creature's skull in half. It fell forward almost instantly, and she was thrown off clumsily, landing upside down on the grass beside her kill.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked, not even offering a hand to the woman, but instead just picking her up and setting her on her feet.

"I'm guessing you've done that before," Cloud said, panting slightly as he reached the pair. Sephiroth was on his heels.

"Good," Sephiroth said. "But sloppy."

Pretty pouted and tried to brush some of the beast gore off the shirt she was wearing.

"Sorry Vincent, I so promise I know how to get the blood off of this," she said, holding out the bottom of the black shirt for inspection.

Both Sephiroth and Cloud looked at each other then back at Pretty and Vincent. Pretty was wearing Vincent's black shirt with only a couple of strategic buttons done up.

Looking over at Vincent, his pants were undone. And, needless to mention, he was shirtless but did have his cloak over himself.

"Vincent?" Cloud managed to spit out after a moment. "Um... should I even ask?"

Vincent didn't say anything. Pretty crossed her arms.

"I was showing Vincent the back hot springs and had finally convinced him to give it a shot when we heard the bell," she explained. "His shirt was the first thing I could grab."

"Well, Sheriff Ducari saw everything, so you'll get the bounty for this one," Sephiroth said, gesturing towards the fallen beast. "But really, we should all clean up. And perhaps retrieve some clothing as well?"

"Wark!"

Everyone turned to see Koowoo-Kooja racing across the clearing with Tifa on his back.

"Smart bird. Came right over and got me," she said as she dismounted. Looking at Vincent, then at Pretty, then back at Vincent, she raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know what's going on?"

"Nothing more than mildly entertaining as compared to fighting those creatures," Vincent replied, fixing his pants.

"Pretty, why don't you walk back with Vincent and Tifa while Cloud and I speak with Sheriff Ducari," Sephiroth suggested as he looked back towards the small group of people left across the field.

"Sure thing, Angel!" Pretty exclaimed, motioning to the two other dark-haired members of the group. "C'mon! Tifa, there's outside showers so you can get some of the blood off - and then back to the far springs..."

Her voice faded into the wind as Sephiroth and Cloud walked back across the field. When he felt sure they were a safe distance away, Cloud asked the obvious question.

"She's had more than two years of training, hasn't she?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I'm not exactly positive on what she knows or was trained to do, or how many years training she's had... Despite her obvious clumsiness, she has some skill. Yet she had little experience with materia. She had the concepts down, but that's all. It could just be that she studied martial arts when she was younger."

Cloud sighed. "You aren't training her to be a SOLDIER, are you? With the Mako..."

"No," Sephiroth said quickly. "I never realized then, but that was inhuman - what we did - I would never put her through that. She's... like a sister to me. I... Besides, SOLDIER was custom-tailored for men. If nothing else, we had little research on the possible reproductive effects of long term Mako exposure..."

"That's right... there were female guards, but..." Cloud started, but was cut off.

"They were never exposed to Mako," Sephiroth finished.

"Angel!" a hearty voice called. A large dark-skinned man with long dreadlocks waved from a couple meters away. "Who's your new gang? Can we keep them? And Miss Pretty, when did she come home?"

"Sheriff Ducari, Miss Pretty came home this morning. And just in time to give us a hand, right?" Sephiroth said, shaking the man's hand.

Cloud smiled but was silent. The other townsfolk who'd remained were staring at him with great interest.

"And this is one of Miss Pretty's friends from her travels," Sephiroth explained. "His name is..."

"Cloud!" a voice yelled. "What are you dong in Mideel? Where's that nice young lady? Was that her a moment ago?"

It was the nurse who's taken care of him five years ago when he'd been pulled from the lifestream. Sephiroth looked at the blushing blond questioningly.

"I'm visiting Se-Angel's hot springs," Cloud said, thankful he'd managed to correct himself. "And yes, that was Tifa. We're still good friends."

The nurse smiled at him a moment. "Well, be sure and stop by - injury free, of course. I have a couple men here to take back and patch up. Enjoy the springs!"

The last of the crowd was dispersing as the nurse left. Sephiroth quickly reached over and squeezed Cloud's hand in silent thanks for keeping his cover.

"So you want me to send the bounty money over later?" Sheriff Ducari asked, turning back to the pair of bloody fighters.

Sephiroth nodded. "Put it all together, that way I can give Pretty extra and she won't know it. I bet the tourists who saw her little stunt loved it."

The sheriff agreed. "That's one amazing girl - but then again, she's got an amazing older brother too."

Cloud smiled up at Sephiroth. It seemed his proclamation of family was a well known fact in the town. It was an odd thought, the great Sephiroth with a slightly bratty little sister. A skilled and lethal slightly bratty little sister, of course, but nothing else would truly suit him.

"We really should get back," Sephiroth was saying when Cloud snapped back to reality. "I could use a little less blood in my hair."

Ducari laughed. "Have a good day, Angel," he said, before following the stragglers back to town.

"Town Sanitation will get the beasts soon," Sephiroth explained, grabbing Cloud's hand. "So all we really need to do is get cleaned up and wait to get paid."

"Can I call you that too?" Cloud asked suddenly as they walked.

"What?"

"Well, everyone calls you Angel. Even Tifa said she'll call you that. So... even when we aren't around people, can I?" Cloud was studying the ground again.

"Cloud." Sephiroth stopped and grabbed the smaller man in his arms. "I would be honored."

Cloud smiled and snuggled into the embrace. When he let go, he looked up at Sephiroth again, only to find him trying to suppress a laugh.

"What's so funny now?" Cloud demanded before stepping away irritated.

Sephiroth reached out and brushed something from the blond's spikes. "You have creature guts in your spikes. More than I can get out."

Cloud knocked the hand away and furiously dug his own through his hair, flinging small bits of tissue left and right. "Yuck. I thought I'd given this up for good."

"If you stay, you're going to have to get used to it."

Cloud let himself be pulled back to the older man. "I know."

Sephiroth ran a hand down the blond's face. "You'll get part of the reward, of course."

Cloud looked up expectantly, eyes meeting Mako green before they flickered shut.

If their last kiss had been hot, this once was liquid fire. Cloud thought Sephiroth was going to take the very breath from his body. He moaned against Sephiroth's mouth as hands smeared blood down his back and over his behind.

Sephiroth finally broke the kiss but kept a tight grip on Cloud. "Cloud?"

Cloud managed a grin. "Is this going to be a daily thing?"

"Wearing monster insides or grabbing your ass?"

* * *

"Oh come on Tifa, I think they're so adorable! Besides, he's like my brother - I want to see him happy," Pretty explained, leading Kooja back to the fenced chocobo yard.

"It's still weird," Tifa said slowly. "So where's the outside shower at?"

"Around the other side of that shed." Pretty pointed. "I'll go with you."

"Wark!" Kooja chirped.

"We'll be right back, Vincent," Tifa said, getting pulled across the yard by Pretty.

Vincent just offered an acknowledging wave.

"Where did you learn to do all of that, anyway?" Tifa asked, following Pretty around the shed.

"Some of it Angel taught me. And some of it I must have known from before I came here. Some things I kept... and some things I didn't." Pretty explained, turning on the water behind a wooden partition. "Careful, some days it's cold!"

Tifa laughed. "I just want to be clean. Sometimes when we were after Seph- the bad Sephiroth, we'd get stuck without being able to bathe for days! It was horrible."

She stepped under the water fully clothed, furiously scrubbing at her arms and legs. "I still don't think I'll ever get used to it. I mean, I knew Cloud didn't feel that way about me..."

Pretty shrugged. "I still think they're cute. And after ten years to still be in love... It's so romantic!"

Tifa stepped out from under the water, letting Pretty run under and try to clean Vincent's shirt. "Cloud's my best friend. I just don't want him getting hurt again."

"And I don't want Angel getting hurt either," Pretty said, shaking her hair under the spray. "He's the only family I have."

"Well, if they can work through every thing that's happened over the last decade and still want to be with each other, all I can do is wish them happiness, I guess," Tifa said, watching the other woman rinse her sai.

"One more thing," Pretty said. "Cloud's going to have to live through the wrath of every single woman in town."

Tifa laughed as Pretty turned off the water. "Maybe I never noticed because we were trying to kill each other, but Angel is easy on the eyes. Don't you think?"

Pretty stuck her tongue out as they walked back to where Vincent was waiting. "Yuck. He's like my brother!"

"Shall we get you back in your proper clothing?" Vincent asked when the giggling women came near.

"Onward!" Pretty exclaimed, pointing down the path.

* * *

"Bossman! You got 'em again?" Yuki asked from where he was pulling weeds from the flowerbed in front of the house.

"We took care of the beasts, yes," Sephiroth replied. "Have you seen Miss Pretty and her companions?"

"I didn't see them, but I heard crashing and a chocobo behind the house," Yuki replied. "If they look as bad as you do, they're probably cleaning up."

"Thank you, Yuki," Sephiroth replied. "Do you know how the guests are doing?"

"Hikari was taking seven of 'em to town. And the last two were still in their pajamas when I gave 'em breakfast at eleven. Newlyweds - probably won't leave the cabin for another few days." Yuki winked as he spoke. "I'm leavin' when this is done - nothing else to do."

"That's fine," Sephiroth said before nodding. "Have a good evening."

"See you tomorrow, Angel." The black-haired man gave a quick wave at the pair as they walked towards the back of the house.

"Just leave what you can outside," Sephiroth said when they reached the back porch. "It can be cleaned later."

Cloud shrugged. "There's nowhere out here to clean up?"

"I thought you'd like a hot shower." Sephiroth kicked off his boots with ease. Even Masamune was quickly discarded into the growing pile of gore-soaked apparel. "Cloud?"

Cloud looked extremely apprehensive as Sephiroth discarded his dark shirt and began unbuttoning his formerly beige pants.

"I..."

"I wasn't suggesting anything. Really," Sephiroth said, stopping what he was doing and pulling Cloud to him. "Just take off what you will, I won't look. And the shower is upstairs to the left. I'll set some clothes just inside the door for you."

Cloud nodded against Sephiroth's warm chest. His mind was going crazy at the moment. There was nothing he wanted more than running his hands over Sephiroth's wet, hot, naked flesh. But he just couldn't yet. This was, and wasn't, the Sephiroth he had loved a decade ago. He had been sixteen. Ten years had passed - did they even still know each other? He wondered if there were scars anywhere he hadn't noticed before. Scars he'd left on that perfect body.

"Cloud?" A gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'll just check on the chocobos."

Sephiroth let Cloud go and walked away without looking back.

He walked clear to the other side of the barn.

"What horrors did I put him through?"

"Wark!" Answered Kooja, walking over to Sephiroth to get his head scratched.

"Was it selfish of me to even let him know?"

* * *

"How far back are we going?" Tifa asked. She was sure they were going in circles.

"We're almost there. I told you it was the back hot springs. They're the best ones," Pretty said. She'd finally stopped fussing about Vincent's shirt.

"You said we were almost there five minutes ago!"

"Look!" Pretty yelled, pointing to where steam rose from the woods about a hundred yards ahead. "We're almost there." She held her head high. She'd purposely took the longest path to get them to the pool, just to build anticipation.

"About time. How did you and Vincent get out of the woods so quickly?"

"We took the short path," Vincent replied.

"Short path!"

Pretty shrugged. "You'll appreciate it more this way."

Pretty's shirt hung on a metal bar near the pool. "Go ahead," Pretty said, unbuttoning the black shirt.

Neither made a move for a couple seconds as they both watched Pretty shed her clothing. What must have been a deep wound was slowly scarring on her left thigh.

"Got caught alone with some sort of mutated dragon," she explained, noticing their gaze. "Right before I left - I didn't have anything to heal it with and by the time I killed the thing and dragged myself to the doctor, it was too late to treat it with magic."

She paused. "Don't tell Angel, he doesn't know."

Tifa smiled and took off her shirt as Pretty waded into the steaming pool. The entire thing was lined with stone and looked quite inviting. Before long both Tifa and Vincent had followed into the hot depths.

"Stay to the edges - the bottom drops out in the very center," Pretty said, edging her way to the far side. "This pool is the oldest, I think. I asked some of the people in town and they said these pools were holy places back hundreds of years ago."

"I can understand why - you could lose yourself in this," Vincent said, settling on a submerged ledge.

Tifa ducked under the water for a moment and surfaced beside where Pretty was sitting.

"I am never leaving this spot," she announced.

Pretty laughed. "Worth the walk?"

"And the monster guts. And finding out about Cloud and Angel," Tifa said, sliding down a little on the ledge.

"Angel?" Vincent asked.

"I'm going to call him Angel - I can't quite put him together with that thing we fought," Tifa explained.

"Then I will call him Angel as well. In honor of his second change at life."

* * *

Sephiroth kept his word, only heading for the house when he was sure Cloud was inside safely and most likely in the shower. Sure enough, he heard the water running as soon as he was in the door.

He'd left his pants outside, but he didn't really have any qualms about meandering through the house naked. After all, most everyone ended up naked at the resort anyway. It was just something the hot springs inspired.

After a quick check in the spare bedrooms, Sephiroth figured that either Cloud's belongings had been hidden or they'd never made it off the airship. He sighed and wandered into his own bedroom. He was larger than Cloud, but after some deliberation Sephiroth figured that a t-shirt and sweatpants would be sufficient.

Carefully arranging everything over one arm, Sephiroth stepped out of his room and across to the bathroom. He knocked twice before closing his eyes and opening the door.

"Cloud, it's just me. I'm just going to hang some clothing on the back of the door for you," he said loudly, trying to keep his eyes shut.

Cloud winced. Sephiroth sounded hurt. He hadn't meant to upset him. Actually, he wanted to do everything besides that.

Swallowing as he heard the other man tapping his way into the room, Cloud wasn't sure what to do. The shower had a near transparent door and a quick glance confirmed the other's nudity. For a second Cloud was angry - after everything, Sephiroth was still going to push... Then he realized that Sephiroth had been filthy as well and had probably put Cloud's needs before his own.

Before that thought could actually leave his head, he realized he was staring at the Sephiroth's nude form. A very desirable nude form that was struggling to find the hook on the back of the door. Cloud couldn't believe that Sephiroth really had his eyes shut.

He felt horrible. Sephiroth was doing his best to do the right thing and respect Cloud's wishes and still Cloud was having negative thoughts. And rather naughty thoughts, too, he realized a second later as he caught sight of Sephiroth's front. It was now or...

"Seph- Angel?" Cloud said, opening the shower door a couple inches.

"Yes, Cloud?" Sephiroth didn't turn. He managed to get everything hung as best he could and had his hand on the door knob.

"You can open your eyes," Cloud said slowly. "And... you can join me if you want."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Action' Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, minor edits~
> 
> (I apologize for past!me's attempt at ~clever~ formatting.)

He felt horrible. Sephiroth was doing his best to do the right thing and respect Cloud's wishes and still Cloud was having negative thoughts. And rather naughty thoughts, too, he realized a second later as he caught sight of Sephiroth's front. It was now or...

"Seph- Angel?" Cloud said, opening the shower door a couple inches.

"Yes, Cloud?" Sephiroth didn't turn. He managed to get everything hung as best he could and had his hand on the door knob.

"You can open your eyes," Cloud said slowly. "And... you can join me if you want."

* * *

Sephiroth opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light almost instantly. The frosted shower door obscured Cloud slightly, but it didn't matter. Details from a decade ago flooded into his mind at the same time Sephiroth realized there wasn't much steam in the room to hide in.

"Have you been in the shower long?"

Cloud closed his eyes for a moment. "Just a couple minutes." He took a deep breath, and pushed the door open further. "You'd best come in before the floor gets soaked."

Sephiroth held back for another couple seconds, just in case Cloud still wanted to back out.

"Seph-Angel?"

"Are you sure?"

"Second chances are for doing everything we didn't get a chance to the first time around," Cloud said slowly, beckoning with one finger through the open door.

Nodding, Sephiroth walked to the shower. As he pulled the door shut, he smiled. "How about I wash my hair first, and then we get to the second chances?"

Cloud let his eyes roam over Sephiroth for a moment; he'd forgotten just how well-endowed his superior officer was.

Sephiroth caught the appreciative gleam in Cloud's eyes as he reached back to untie his hair. He closed his eyes and arched his body slightly as he shook out the silver mane.

Cloud whimpered softly. His earlier hesitance and confusion were silenced when Mako green cat's eyes opened and stared straight into his. "They gave you the right name. You do look like an angel. Even without your wings."

"Wings? You don't mean I..." Sephiroth stepped back, bumping into the shower wall.

Cloud nodded. "You don't remember it?"

Sephiroth shook his head quickly. "It's not quite there yet. Some things I just can't seem to remember."

"It's alright, I can tell you. I can show you." Cloud beckoned for him to come closer.

Sephiroth stepped to the middle of the shower as Cloud edged around him to brush spun silver forward, under the spray of hot water.

"You didn't have wings like a normal angel. You were a special kind. Yuffie told me later - she looked it up, I guess, but I don't remember what the exact word is. But you were... are very special type of angel."

Cloud traced a pair of lines down Sephiroth's back. "You didn't have wings here, like normal angels do," he explained. "Though I think you'd look good with them."

Sephiroth gasped when he felt Cloud's lips begin to trace the lines he'd drawn with his fingers.

"Cloud..." Sephiroth knew Cloud's emotions had to be spiraling out of control. He didn't want to do anything either of them would regret.

"Let me keep explaining," Cloud said, wrapping his arms around the front of Sephiroth and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Please," he whispered into Sephiroth's neck as he trailed kisses down it. "I have ten years to exorcise."

Sephiroth realized then that he wasn't the only incredibly aroused by the entire situation. Cloud nipped gently along the other's shoulder as he pressed his body close.

"Cloud..." It was more of a gasp than the beginning of anything coherent.

"You had one wing here..." Cloud continued, running his hand over Sephiroth's right arm until he caught Sephiroth's hand. He gave it a quick squeeze before trailing his fingers back to Sephiroth's chest and over the closer nipple. "And you were absolutely naked, just like you are now."

Cloud moved under the spray of water, letting it hit against his head and back as he pushed Sephiroth back to the wall again.

"Cloud, what are you...?"

"Mmmm, Angel," Cloud murmured, eyes again feasting on the other man. "You can touch me too, you know."

"I know. But after everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours, the last thing I want to do is push you too..." Sephiroth didn't get to finish his explanation as Cloud silenced him with a quick kiss.

Cloud was smiling as he stepped back. Sephiroth had only one thought - two can play at this game.

"Tell me more about being a sexy naked angel."

Cloud laughed. "Did I say you were sexy?" he teased.

"Many years ago a worthless rookie guard with silly spiky blond hair told me I was even sexy when I was delirious and shaking from excess Mako treatments." Sephiroth pushed Cloud aside for a second and grabbed for a bottle of shampoo.

Cloud was silent while he watched Sephiroth clean that captivating hair.

"So..." Sephiroth continued, rinsing his hair as quickly as he could. "Was I?"

"Were you what?"

"Sexy?" Sephiroth put his hands on his hips and playfully pouted like a child.

Cloud tried not to laugh, but couldn't help himself.

"That's not a good answer," Sephiroth said, pushing Cloud mock-forcefully against the shower wall.

"Seph!"

"Did I excite you as an angel?" Sephiroth dropped gracefully to his knees and licked the tip of the blond's arousal. "Were you as hard as you are now?"

Cloud didn't say anything; he couldn't say anything. He just let his head fall back and hoped the hot water wouldn't run out.

"I want to make you happy, Cloud," Sephiroth said before taking Cloud's erection into his mouth and sucking gently. He ran his tongue along the underside and reveled in the noises now flowing freely from Cloud's mouth.

"Seph... Angel... My Angel...." Cloud moaned, arching against the shower wall and trying to find something to grab onto to hold himself upright. One hand found a bar in the shower, the other hand tangled into Sephiroth's liquid silver hair.

* * *

"So this pool is off limits because there's a drop off in the middle?" Tifa asked, letting her legs float up.

"Not just that - it does other weird things," Pretty explained from the far side of the pool. She was up on a high stone ledge, which left her only barely submerged.

"Weird things?" Vincent asked. He'd barely moved, but just once, when Tifa turned quickly, she was sure he had been smiling.

"There really isn't a bottom to this pool," Pretty said. "Sometimes the Lifestream comes up through it."

Tifa looked worried. "Is it safe to be in?"

"Now, yes. But when there's Mako floating in it, no. I've seen it a bunch of times, and even had it happen once while I was in here, but I saw it right away and got out." Pretty stuck out her tongue. "It'll stay about a week and then be gone overnight. I think it has something to do with this being a holy place."

"It very well could be," Vincent said. "I feel... peaceful here. It's so quiet."

* * *

"Angel... Angel... I can't take any more..." Cloud moaned, clinging to the shower bar for dear life as Sephiroth brought him closer to the edge.

Sephiroth was stroking himself with one hand while using the other hand to further pleasure Cloud. That hand was currently trying to force Cloud's legs apart enough to reach between them.

"Angel!"

Cloud took the cue and spread his legs willingly, allowing Sephiroth full access to his opening.

"Angel! Please!"

Sephiroth let go of his own erection so he could use that hand to stroke the part of Cloud's arousal he couldn't get in his mouth. The other hand was still questing between Cloud's legs, tracing lightly along the soft secret skin.

"Angel! Sephiroth!"

Cloud tensed, it was all too much. He came almost violently - Sephiroth grabbed his hips to hold him. Sephiroth swallowed what he could, letting the rest fall down onto his chest.

* * *

Pretty grinned and flashed the victory sign. "And this is what makes a Heaven's Cloud return customer."

"So what do you do here, anyway?" Tifa asked. "Besides kill Mako beasts."

"I do many things," Pretty said. "During the tourist season, which starts in a couple weeks, both Hikari and I take the tourists to do various things. She usually takes them shopping in town and I usually do trips to the beach or teach people to ride chocobos. I also help cook, clean, whatever needs to be done..."

"Will you take me into town later? I haven't really been to Mideel in five years." Tifa was now just floating in the middle of the pool with her hair fanned behind her.

"Probably - we'll see what Angel has planned for dinner first though."

* * *

Green eyes met blue as Cloud looked breathlessly down at Sephiroth. He slumped into Sephiroth's arms and Sephiroth cradled him on the shower floor, oblivious to the water still raining down on them both.

Sephiroth licked his lips and ran his fingers down his chest to catch the last couple drops of Cloud's orgasm before the water washed them away. He ran his tongue over each finger, eyes sparkling as he watched Cloud grin blissfully.

"Seph?" Cloud whispered after a moment. He frowned, bright blue eyes closing for a second.

Sephiroth was ready to panic. Did Cloud think this was moving too fast? But he had...

"Seph... Angel... Let me..." Cloud was still breathing hard as he shifted both their bodies until he was straddling Sephiroth's legs. "I need... you."

* * *

"We should head back soon. Some of us have been up for more hours than we can count and need sleep," Pretty said, pulling herself up so only her legs were in the pool.

"And some of us were hit by sleep spells and missed all the action," Tifa retorted.

"I think there's plenty of action to come," Vincent said, shaking off his claw as he climbed out. He'd already explained twice that it wouldn't rust. "After all, Cloud is involved."

* * *

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's hands and brought them both to his arousal. "Just... use your hands."

"You don't... want me?"

Sephiroth pulled the blond into a deep kiss. "I want you so badly," he explained, moving his hands back down over the Cloud's and guiding them. "I'm so close..."

Cloud nodded and let his head rest on Sephiroth's shoulder as he let his hands explore the man beneath him. Sephiroth moaned and kissed Cloud's neck as Cloud moved his hands faster.

"Cloud..." Sephiroth gasped, burying his hands into blond spikes.

"Angel... I need you so bad, Angel," Cloud whispered as Sephiroth grabbed him tighter.

"Cloud!" His whole body shook in release, pulling Cloud to him as he came.

* * *

"Come on! I didn't realize how late it had gotten. They're probably wondering where we are. That or making up stories about me and Vinnie," Pretty said, pulling her clothing on with practiced speed.

Vincent said nothing as he pulled on his pants.

"I don't want to come out - it's cold!" Tifa protested.

"It's only cold for a moment. Then it's warm again," Pretty said. "I've been doing this for years, I know how it works.

* * *

Cloud didn't want to ever stop kissing Sephiroth. They'd both managed to get back on their feet to clean up, but neither wanted to let go of the other long enough to do anything other than get conditioner in Sephiroth’s hair.

"Cloud, let me finish washing. We have forever, remember?" Sephiroth said when his lips were freed for a moment.

"But what if something cataclysmic happens?" Cloud asked before nipping at Sephiroth's neck.

"We're hard to kill," Sephiroth replied, managing to rinse his hair. "Besides, cataclysmic is my category."

Cloud managed a smile. "We have ten years of catching up to do. We should be working on it."

"Fine. And you didn't answer my question from before. Was I a sexy angel?"

Cloud nodded, smiling. "The sexiest. A little creepy - but in the good sexy creepy way, of course."

"Of course." Sephiroth smiled. "Tell me more."

Cloud frowned in thought. "You were a real bastard to kill."

"I don't die easily," Sephiroth said, grabbing Cloud in his arms. "It'll take something worse than you to get rid of me."

At that exact moment the hot water finally ran out.

* * *

"Hey Yuki - what are you still doing here?" Pretty asked as the trio walked up to the chocobo stable. The black-haired man was busy scratching Kooja's head.

"Miss Pretty!" Yuki exclaimed, turning. He looked questioningly at Pretty's companions.

"Oh, have you not met everyone? I guess not. Um, these are friends of mine that I met while traveling. This is Tifa and Vincent," Pretty explained, gesturing to each of them. "And this is Yuki. He cooks and does odd jobs around the resort."

"Nice to meet you, Yuki." Tifa said, giving him the once over.

Vincent simply nodded.

"I almost forgot!" Pretty burst out. "There's one more - his name's Cloud, he's got blond spiky hair and..."

"I met him already," Yuki said, smiling. "Angel sure has taken a liking to him. A bit quick, I reckon, but..." he trailed off, looking almost embarrassed.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"Well, don't tell Angel about this, but I was thinking since Pretty has friends here I'd stay and make dinner... So I went into the house after finishing out front and..." Yuki paused, searching for the right words. "Those two aren't quiet!"

Pretty burst out laughing and kept laughing until she had to grab onto Vincent to keep her balance.

"Was it really unexpected?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know about your friend, but Angel... He's never brought nobody home," Yuki said, oblivious to what the other three were thinking.

"Maybe the boss has finally decided to fully enjoy his second chance," Pretty said. "Besides, you saw Cloud - he has one hell of a nice ass."

* * *

Cloud curled underneath the blankets of Sephiroth's bed. He was absolutely exhausted. Sephiroth wished he could join him, but he knew that the second he did, someone would be yelling for something or other. It was just how things worked, running the resort. If it wasn't an employee, it was a guest, and if it wasn't a guest, it was a flock of damned Mako beasts.

He sighed as he watched Cloud's breathing even out. There was always the paperwork he'd started earlier. Maybe if he brought it up, he could work on it and still be near Cloud.

Before he could get to the doorway, he heard footsteps in the hallway. He opened the door just as Pretty was about to knock.

"Angel!"

"Sshhhh." Sephiroth hushed the woman and gestured to the bed. Pretty peered past him to the lump under the blankets and smiled.

Pretty winked. "Yuki was right," she whispered.

"What?!"

"He said you weren't very quiet," Pretty explained, grinning. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Tifa and Vincent are resting in Cabin Seven and I'm going to take a nap as well."

"That's fine," Sephiroth said. "I'll soundproof the entire house and buy Yuki earplugs."

"Sounds like a plan, Angel. Um... Oh! When you figure out what we're doing for dinner, if we're doing a group thing..." Pretty trailed off and made a face. She just realized the two may have made separate plans and didn't want to ruin them.

"We can head to town in an hour and a half," Sephiroth said after a moment. "I'll wake everyone then."

"Okay!" Pretty said, waving quickly as she turned to go. "And I'll tell Yuki he can go home and try to repress the entire afternoon."

Sephiroth groaned. Sometimes Pretty had a little too much fun. After checking on Cloud one last time he silently left the room and headed downstairs to grab his paperwork. It was mainly reservations that needed to be entered onto the master schedule. A couple other sheets were just orders for food and supplies from local merchants. Those could be done last.

The phone rang. Sephiroth hated the damned thing. He'd not wanted to get anything beyond an antiquated rotary phone, but necessity also warranted an answering machine. Beyond that, mail, faxes, and computer generated information all came from town.

Still, he didn't want the racket to wake Cloud. With a sigh, he sprinted to the office room and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello, Heaven's Cloud Hot Springs Resort, this is Angel. How may I help you?"

"Are you coming into town tonight?"

Sephiroth recognized the voice as that of Kei at the post office.

"I hope to."

"Good. You have mail for one of your guests, a couple faxes, and Ducari dropped your bounties here instead of taking them to you since it was so late in the day. I'd like to see him try to kill a..."

"Relax, Kei, take a deep breath and calm down," Sephiroth said. Kei was like an older version of Pretty, only with light hair and a hundred extra pounds.

"Right. Sorry, Angel... shouldn't let my grievances out on customers, huh?" Kei said, laughing. "Anyway, come by whenever, I'll be in the office all night getting ready for the tourists. I have some great decorations to..."

"Kei, I'll see you later. I have guests to take care of," Sephiroth said quickly. The woman would talk all day if she wasn't stopped.

"Oops. Have a good afternoon Angel. You know, I heard Miss Pretty was back."

"And you'll see her later. I have to run. Bye, Kei." Sephiroth hung up the phone quickly. He sighed, happy to have made that a relatively short conversation.

* * *

"We need to stop by the post office on the way," Sephiroth said as he helped Tifa into the cart. "I'm sorry I don't have a truck."

"The chocobo cart is fine," Cloud said. "But it doesn't have quite enough room for all of us."

"Pretty is going to ride separate."

"Where is she, anyway?" Tifa asked, settling her borrowed dress around her. Luckily most of her body was close enough to Pretty's that she could borrow something for a nice dinner.

"Either getting the damned thing started or trying to figure out a way to show off when she shows up," Sephiroth replied.

"Started?" Vincent asked. They'd decided his usual black clothing was dressy enough. Luckily he had extra shirts - ones he vowed not to let Pretty near.

"Started. I have an older motorcycle that I keep around for emergencies."

"A motorcycle!" Cloud exclaimed. "I once had a Hardy Daytona."

"You once stole a Hardy Daytona," Tifa corrected quickly.

"Like I said, I once had a Hardy Daytona," Cloud said, smiling as he looked to Sephiroth. "I can't see you on a motorcycle."

"Really? I thought I looked more ridiculous on a chocobo."

Another five minutes passed without seeing either Pretty or a motorcycle, at which point Sephiroth decided she could catch up and started the cart towards town.

* * *

"How the hell am I supposed to ride in this?" Pretty exclaimed, looking down at her dress.

She looked at the motorcycle, then at the bottom of her dress, then back at the motorcycle. And then she sprinted towards the house.

* * *

"Here you go!" Kei said, handing Sephiroth an armload of papers and a large box.

"Thanks Kei, now I really need to go to dinner."

"But you said you'd bring Pretty by. Where is she?" Kei asked, looking around the front of the post office.

"She ended up needing another few minutes, I'll tell her to stop on the way back from dinner," Sephiroth said, trying to escape to the door.

"Have a good dinner. Say, where are you going? You look nice tonight, you know? Angel?" Kei looked around, but saw only the door swinging shut.

* * *

"What is all of that?" Cloud asked when the pile was dumped on his lap.

"The bounty money is in the box, and the other stuff should be reservations and guest mail," Sephiroth explained, leaping into the cart and urging the chocobos onward.

"Oh!" Tifa exclaimed, reaching over both men to grab an envelope. "This one's for you, Vincent."

Vincent looked puzzled. "Who knows I'm here?" he asked, taking the letter from Tifa.

He slit the top quickly with a claw finger and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"This is quite interesting," he said a moment later. "Quite interesting indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and a flashback? Dinner and some more hot springs? Dinner and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual-- minor edits. Rae's character is based upon a character created by midnight12181. (Used very much with permission and lol~)

"What is all of that?" Cloud asked when the pile was dumped on his lap.

"The bounty money is in the box, and the other stuff should be reservations and guest mail," Sephiroth explained, leaping into the cart and urging the chocobos onward.

"Oh!" Tifa exclaimed, reaching over both men to grab an envelope. "This one's for you, Vincent."

Vincent looked puzzled. "Who knows I'm here?" he asked, taking the letter from Tifa.

He slit the top quickly with a claw finger and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"This is quite interesting," he said a moment later. "Quite interesting indeed."

* * *

"Late! I'm late!" Pretty howled, running for the motorcycle. One glance at the angle of the sun told her she'd taken too long changing. But this outfit wasn't likely to accidentally show off the injury on her thigh.

* * *

"What is it?" Tifa asked, trying to grab the piece of paper away from Vincent.

"It's a fax from Cid - from not too long after he left," Vincent replied, finally handing over the document once Tifa had stopped grabbing for it.

"Is this normal?" he asked Sephiroth, giving the envelope a quick wave.

"Kei believes it's polite to put tourists' messages in envelopes. Privacy is still important to some people," Sephiroth replied.

"Next week!" Tifa cried, holding the fax out. "We're here until next week!" She didn't sound terribly happy about it.

"What's wrong with a couple more days in paradise?" Sephiroth asked, stopping the cart at a city stable. "We'll have to leave the birds here and walk, but it's only a block."

"I... I'm supposed to... I mean, it's nice here..." Tifa began. "But I have the bar to get back to."

She paused, letting Cloud help her out of the cart. "You aren't coming back at all, are you?" She squeezed his hand and looked hopefully up at him.

Cloud looked away for a moment and then shrugged. "I guess I'll go back with you to get my things..."

Tifa pressed herself into his arms. "I'll miss you," she whispered before letting go of the slightly-blushing Cloud.

Sephiroth only smiled sadly as he let the attendant take the cart. "You're welcome to visit any time, Tifa. And Cloud can visit whenever he likes," he said after a moment.

Tifa sighed, looking vacantly at the ground. "It's just such a big change... And so quick!"

"You can still call," Vincent said, tucking his letter into a pocket. "It's too bad Cid hasn't seen the rest of today. I'm sure he would have had some interesting things to say about it."

"Most of them four lettered," Cloud shot back, earning smiles all around. "So what's causing the delay?"

"Apparently right after he left he was asked to do a couple short runs which would put him back here..." Tifa trailed off from her explanation as she was effectively muted by a loud engine.

A moment later a shiny black motorcycle came racing around the corner sending dust and gravel flying. It came to a skidding stop in from of the four pedestrians.

"I made it!" Pretty yelled, waving quickly before racing off again to park conspicuously in front of the restaurant.

"I'm hoping you were less destructive with your motorcycle," Sephiroth said, grabbing Cloud's hand and gently squeezing.

"We should have had her during Meteor," Tifa said, beginning to laugh. "You wouldn't have stood a chance!"

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, their eyes meeting for a brief second before they started laughing too.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Pretty said, bounding up to them right outside the restaurant - The Ray of Light. "I just didn't think I could ride in the dress I'd picked out."

She'd changed into black dress pants and a lightly shimmering purple shirt tied midwaist.

"You're right on time," Sephiroth replied. "Shall we proceed?"

"Sure thing, boss," Pretty said, winking as she pulled open the door. "After you."

Tifa and Vincent followed Sephiroth and Cloud as they walked into the small restaurant. Where Mideel was sometimes tacky with it's tourist shops, the restaurant was something totally different. Instead of bright tropical colors, everything was dark and hushed, right down to the colors of the tablecloths and candles.

"You don't have to call me that." Sephiroth said when Pretty was inside. "You know you're family."

Pretty blushed and looked down. "Angel..."

"Pretty?!" An excited voice yelled out from a couple yards away.

"Rae!" Pretty let the blonde woman who'd yelled embrace her for a moment.

"And Angel! With guests! What's the occasion? Who took your reservation? Why didn't I know you were coming?" Rae seemed quite agitated as she fumbled for a small reservation book on a nearby counter.

"I didn't make reservations, Rae," Sephiroth said.

"Oh. That's right - you hate phones..." Rae trailed off. As she had been looking over one of her favorite patrons, she had followed his arm down to where his hand was still gripping onto Cloud.

"You do have room for us, right?" Pretty asked, elbowing Rae.

"Of course! Five of you?"

Sephiroth nodded. "These are some of Pretty's friends from when she was away."

"Your friends too, I bet," Rae said, winking as she grabbed a handful of menus and motioned for them to follow.

* * *

"Rae's kinda like us." Pretty said once they'd been seated.

"Like you?" Tifa questioned. They'd been seated in a round booth, and Tifa was to the far right side. Vincent sat beside her, with Pretty in the middle, Sephiroth beside her, and Cloud to the far edge.

"Pretty means that Rae was pulled from the Lifestream as well," Sephiroth explained. "I think it's been about three years that Rae has been here. Her blonde hair earned her the name 'Ray of Light'."

"She's so neat," Pretty continued. "She actually got her memory back but decided to stay anyway and keep her new name and new life."

"This place is hers?" Cloud asked, making the connection between Rae and the name of the restaurant.

"Yep. It's the nicest place in town," Pretty answered. "Oh! Angel, did you ever get the bounty from today? I meant to ask..."

"It's in the lockbox of the cart, along with the mail," Sephiroth replied. "Do you need it right away?"

"Well... I guess not. I was just curious. I don't have a fortune left after traveling, you know."

"I thought you were well off," Tifa interjected. "You more than paid for your drinks the night before last."

"You were going to help me," Pretty said. "I didn't want you to think I was some crazy vagrant."

"Pretty." It was Cloud. "After the comment about my eyes, I was curious..."

"But they're so bright! I couldn't help it. They're almost as bright as Angel's," Pretty said, looking up to catch the Mako green gaze.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth looked like he'd just put together an intricate mental puzzle. "Why are your eyes so bright? Even when you made it to..."

Cloud hushed him, shaking his head. "It's not anything... I don't want to think... After I... You..." He put his head down on the table.

Sephiroth looked helplessly over at Tifa and Vincent before trying to console Cloud. "Maybe you can tell me another time," he whispered. "But you don't ever have to."

* * *

"Before I realized quite what I was doing, I had rescheduled as many of my Mako treatments to coincide with Cloud's. That way I could take care of him. Or we could take care of each other, when it was necessary," Sephiroth explained. "One day after a particularly horrible battery of treatments and experiments, Cloud ended up dragging me back to my quarters."

Sephiroth looked over at Cloud, who was both watching him and wolfing down his salad. "Why don't you explain what happened next?"

Cloud choked for a second before grabbing his glass of water. "Me?"

"You're the one who kissed me when you thought I was unconscious."

Cloud blushed. "You looked so peaceful and... I couldn't not do it."

"I was awake, just resting. And it was the first time I knew someone was paying attention to me because they truly cared, not because they wanted something from me or they wanted the esteem that would come from being with me." Sephiroth smiled at Cloud before quickly kissing him.

"When did I leave? A week later?" Cloud was smiling. Pretty had long since devoured her food and was leaning on the table, chin in her hands. She was watching both men. Despite them saying they wanted to move slowly, they each had desperately hungry eyes.

"Something like that."

"Where would you have gone?" Vincent asked. "You said you wanted to escape from all of that."

"Someplace like here," Sephiroth said. "Somewhere out of the way and comfortable where the natives are a little nosy but don't ask too many personal questions. And somewhere where I could still use my skills to benefit others without the carnage and horrors of war."

"So you're just a decade late." It was Tifa. She was picking over her food, not so much in distaste, but in distraction. There was so much Cloud had never told her. But then again, she thought, her reactions over the last couple days were probably just what he'd feared.

"And everything worked out anyway!" Pretty announced. "You two can be happy here just like you had planned." She paused, contemplating everything. "I'm glad everything happened the way it did though."

Four sets of eyes looked at her questioningly.

"Well, if it hadn't, would any of us actually be here? Together?"

"I wouldn't," Vincent said.

"I wouldn't," Tifa added.

"Neither would I," Pretty finished, quietly.

* * *

After dinner, Rae came flitting over to the table. "You are going to tell me all about your travels, right?" she asked Pretty.

"If I can stay." Pretty looked questioningly up at Sephiroth.

"Of course, Pretty. But if it's late, push the motorcycle to the shed so you don't wake the guests."

"Right!" Pretty smiled and allowed herself to be led off by Rae.

"I wonder what kind of stories that woman has to tell," Tifa said. "I never asked myself."

"You have a week to find out," Cloud replied, taking Sephiroth's hand. "I have a feeling there will be a lot of storytelling this week."

* * *

Once back at the resort, Tifa excused herself for the evening. Despite resting earlier, she was wiped anyway.

That left Vincent, Sephiroth, and Cloud sitting in the back-porch of the main house.

"I still owe you so much, Vincent," Sephiroth said, putting his feet up on a wicker chair across from him. "It's still amazing to know you're real. And here."

"Angel," Vincent was carefully measuring his words. "Seeing you like this now is more than enough. Even during Meteor I hoped good could still come from your existence."

"What do you remember of Seph-Angel as a child?" Cloud inwardly kicked himself for messing up with the name again. It just wasn't quite as easy a transition for him as it was for the rest of the group.

"He was special even then," Vincent said. "He didn't like the tests that were being done. When I was there, he'd come running and hide in my arms until the doctors took one of us away."

Sephiroth smiled sadly, pulling Cloud, who sat beside him, closer. "I still don't remember much of that. I just have images of Vincent and knowing he was my protector."

Mako green eyes caught bright red. "I'm sure I screamed and pitched a fit when you vanished. I remember Hojo saying you were just part of my imagination and not to think of you."

"Hojo was an ass. It felt really good to kill him."

"I wish I could have been there," Sephiroth said. "I guess I was busy wreaking havoc on my own."

"You were," Cloud said. "But... not so much you. You were being controlled."

"I should have been stronger," Sephiroth said. "I put all of you through hell."

"And we all came out of it and managed to carry on," Cloud said. "Except for Aerith."

The porch was suddenly silent as all three struggled to find words.

"Do you... remember Aerith?" Cloud asked, looking up at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was still looking off into space. "I don't. What happened?"

Cloud shut his eyes and looked away. "She was a friend. I cared for her. And you..." He couldn't continue. Instead he stood up quickly and walked off the porch. Sephiroth was about to follow when he was caught by a gold claw.

"Perhaps I should fill in a few more details," Vincent said quickly.

"I'm guessing I was responsible for whatever happened," Sephiroth said, sitting down again.

"To put it bluntly, you killed her, quite brutally." Vincent was suddenly a little nervous. He sincerely hoped this new bit of info wouldn't trigger anything.

"I don't remember," Sephiroth said. "She was... his girlfriend?" His face had a severely pained look.

"Not quite like that. Apparently there was another man, named Zack..." Vincent began.

"Zack! I remember Zack!" Sephiroth exclaimed. "He was with Cloud and I when... Wait. Where's Zack?"

"I'm not completely sure on the details, but Zack died saving Cloud's life. For a while, Cloud thought he was Zack. And since Aerith was Zack's..." Vincent wasn't surprised when he was cut off again.

"Zack is... dead. What happened? He and Cloud..." Sephiroth looked thoroughly confused. "There's so much I must still not remember."

"After Nibelheim, both Zack and Cloud were captured by ShinRa and secretly experimented on. That's why we think you and Jenova were able to control Cloud. He had Jenova cells implanted. And more Mako."

"That explains his eyes. But the rest I can't remember. He said he wasn't upset, but..." Sephiroth said slowly.

"He knows that wasn't you. But Cloud hasn't ever been particularly steady, from what he's told us," Vincent said, looking out towards the stables. "Give him a few minutes to calm down."

"This is the second time today I've wondered if I even had the right to tell him," Sephiroth said, pushing hair back from his face.

Vincent moved from where he was leaning on a porch post and walked over to Sephiroth. They looked into each other's eyes a moment before Vincent leaned down and hugged Sephiroth.

"What did I used to tell you when you were little?" Vincent asked in a whisper.

"What didn't kill me would only make me stronger," Sephiroth said, smiling as Vincent let go and walked back to the other end of the porch. "You should have said that what didn't kill me would turn me into an evil god bent on world destruction."

"I don't think that would have been very comforting," Vincent replied, attempting a smile. "You should find him."

"I know."

* * *

Cloud was starting to feel really stupid. This was the second time today he'd regretted his actions. The first time, everything had ended up more than okay, but this time...

Aerith. He hadn't even thought about her in... far too long. He knew that the Sephiroth who was here, now, wasn't the same creature who'd killed her five years ago. But still...

He had wandered back into the woods along the path to the hot springs. Pretty hadn't taken him as far as the back one that was apparently the most desirable. He knew he needed to relax a little before going back to explain himself, and a soak sounded nice.

He sighed, and kept walking.

* * *

"Cloud? Are you in here?" Sephiroth walked through the chocobo stable quickly, looking for any sign of him. A light breeze blew his silver hair into temporary disarray and also caused him to shiver slightly.

"A storm must be coming in," he said to himself as he grabbed a light blanket from the top of a pile beside the door and wrapped it around himself.

He'd checked everywhere else - empty cabins, sheds, the stable. There was only one other place Cloud could have gone. Hoping to not get caught in a downpour, Sephiroth started down the path to the springs, ever thankful for the Mako-given ability to see in the dark.

* * *

"This is amazing," Cloud murmured to himself as he slipped into the hot water of the far pool. He closed his eyes and let himself relax for several minutes. "How do I tell him it wasn't him, it was me?"

"You just say it out loud."

Cloud's eyes shot open. Two points of green light shone from a couple yards away.

"Sephiroth!"

"Cloud, are you sure you're okay with everything?" The eyes moved closer until Cloud could see all of Sephiroth, wrapped in a multicolor blanket.

"It's going to take some time, I guess. I didn't mean to react like I did. I know that wasn't you and I know you don't remember everything." Cloud felt quite vulnerable sprawled as he was. "What's with the blanket?"

"I think there may be a storm coming in. The air will cool off quickly, and I didn't want to get wet or chilled," Sephiroth explained. "You should come back."

"This is our paradise, Angel," Cloud knew using that name was going to get more interest. "I want to enjoy it a little longer tonight. Come in already!"

Sephiroth sighed. "I feel silly enough bowing to the whims of Pretty, who says I have to indulge you?"

Cloud splashed a few drops of water up at Sephiroth. "Why don't you get out of those wet clothes?"

"You've got me on that one," Sephiroth replied, laying the blanket on the ground. "But we really should head back soon."

"I know." Blue eyes watched as Sephiroth started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're watching me like it's the first time."

"Does that bother you?"

"No." The shirt fell away, quickly followed by boots, socks, and black dress pants.

"No underwear?" Cloud held back a laugh.

"Maybe I hoped to steal you off to bed and have my way with you before you knew what was happening." Mako green eyes glowed in the darkness as Sephiroth waded into the pool. "They say this is a holy pool."

"Really?"

"Yes. So if there was any of the horrible Sephiroth left, it would have melted away in here years ago." Sephiroth stepped off a ledge and sank to waist depth, the tips of his hair swirling behind him as he made his way to where Cloud was.

"Am I supposed to feel better?"

"Am I supposed to apologize for something I have no memory of doing while possessed?"

"I don't know." Cloud closed his eyes again and let Sephiroth move so he was straddling Cloud's legs.

"Until everything is clear in my head, I don't want to apologize because I won't mean it. Let my memory finish coming back." His lips found Cloud's and kissed him lightly. "You'll help me fill in the blanks, I know."

"Seph..."

"I thought you were going to call me Angel now."

"Angel... Tell me more about the stealing me away to your bed."

Sephiroth smiled and stood back up, pulling Cloud up with him. He kissed Cloud again, gently parting soft lips with his tongue.

"Mmm... Angel..." Cloud moaned, wrapping his arms around his lover as they kissed again.

Sephiroth shifted them both quickly, pulling Cloud towards him as he sank back onto the ledge, this time pulling Cloud on top of him. Cloud pressed up against Sephiroth, this time straddling him, rubbing his growing erection against Sephiroth's arousal.

"Seems like you don't want to wait for my bed," Sephiroth said as he reached a hand down to tease Cloud.

Cloud shook his head, trying not to whimper as skilled fingers ran the length of his arousal. "Angel... I need..."

"I know." The torturous hand ventured lower, caressing over soft skin until one finger traced Cloud's opening.

Sephiroth kept kissing Cloud, marveling in the way he moved and the noises he made. It was so much like he remembered.

Cloud broke away from the kiss, moaning as he buried his head into Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth brought both hands up to wrap around Cloud's waist, holding him tight as Cloud rocked against him.

"Please!"

"We have to get out of the water," Sephiroth tried not to laugh. He wanted Cloud as badly as Cloud wanted him, but unless Cloud could let go... No, he didn't have to. Sephiroth shifted his hands so he could pick Cloud up and carry him from the water.

Bright blue eyes shone in the darkness. "My Angel."

Sephiroth kicked his clothes off the blanket and lay Cloud down, oblivious to the thunder in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are cleared up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, minor edits.

"We have to get out of the water," Sephiroth tried not to laugh. He wanted Cloud as badly as Cloud wanted him, but unless Cloud could let go... No, he didn't have to. Sephiroth shifted his hands so he could pick Cloud up and carry him from the water.

Bright blue eyes shone in the darkness. "My Angel."

Sephiroth kicked his clothes off the blanket and lay Cloud down, oblivious to the thunder in the distance.

* * *

Sephiroth smiled as he looked at Cloud, who was staring curiously back up at him. He pressed himself tight to the warm body beneath him, shifting his hips slightly so their erections rubbed against each other.

Cloud moaned loudly at the contact before letting his mouth be pulled into a deep kiss. His tongue met Sephiroth's in a battle for dominance he quickly realized he'd enjoy losing.

Sephiroth broke the kiss only to venture lower, trailing light kisses across Cloud's cheek and down the right side of his neck. He was still rocking his body slightly, trying to get more friction.

By the time Sephiroth had left a mark on Cloud's neck that was bound to stay a few days despite his enhanced healing abilities, Cloud was moaning and swearing in an effort to beg for more.

Sephiroth slid himself downward, letting his stomach muscles tease Cloud's arousal as he captured one of Cloud's nipples in his mouth. He circled it with his tongue several times before nipping lightly with his teeth. Cloud moaned and arched beneath Sephiroth as Sephiroth reached down between their bodies.

Sephiroth ran his hand lower, along Cloud's thighs and up his hips, purposely avoiding Cloud's erection as he moved his body from Cloud's reach.

Letting the nipple go, he licked and kissed slowly down Cloud's stomach, tracing lines with his tongue along the muscles that weren't there a decade ago. He arched back more, up onto his knees so he wasn't touching Cloud expect with his tongue, damp hair, and one questing hand that was now spreading strong thighs.

Cloud moaned in need as Sephiroth moved his body between Cloud's legs. He pulled his hands away so he could support himself as he gently licked the length of Cloud's arousal.

Sephiroth took the following gasp as instruction to continue. He caught the tip in his mouth and swallowed the few drops of pre-come that had gathered.

Cloud tried to thrust up into Sephiroth's mouth, but he was stopped by a strong hand on his hip.

"Stay right there." Sephiroth whispered, leaning over to dig for something amongst his clothing. After fumbling to discern which part of his pants was out, he found what he was looking for.

Silver hair trailed along Cloud's thighs as Sephiroth returned his mouth to Cloud's arousal. He glanced up as he again licked the tip. Blue eyes were doing their best to watch him, but as Sephiroth took more and more into his mouth, Cloud's eyes narrowed until they finally closed in ecstasy. He arched his body again, throwing his head back and moaning.

As efficiently as he could, Sephiroth squeezed some of the body-warmed lube onto his fingers and traced between Cloud's legs, parting them further. Cloud didn't even protest when his arousal was released for a second to the cooling night air, instead reveling in the sensation as Sephiroth nipped carefully at the head before taking it again in his mouth. At the same time, Sephiroth slipped a slick finger inside Cloud, earning both a gasp and a moan.

Sephiroth moaned around Cloud's erection. He didn't think he'd ever been so aroused, yet did nothing to alleviate it as he savored the feeling of Cloud's warm body. All his.

He slipped in another finger after a moment, searching his mind for a second to remember exactly where to touch Cloud. He was more than pleased when a slight shift with his fingers made Cloud cry out both of his names. Sephiroth teased that spot the best he could as Cloud writhed beneath him. Giving Cloud's arousal one last light nip, Sephiroth shifted his position to carefully slick his own erection while still pleasuring Cloud.

"Angel!" It was a tone Sephiroth wasn't expecting to hear.

"Cloud?" He pulled his fingers free and leaned over Cloud. "What is it?"

"I want to touch you too. Please..."

Sephiroth smiled, kissing Cloud quickly. "I need you now. You can touch me all you want later."

That seemed to satisfy Cloud who suggestively thrust up against Sephiroth's body. Sephiroth gave a lust-filled grin before positioning himself to enter Cloud.

Bright blue eyes were watching him, and he met them for a second before reaching down to guide himself into Cloud's body.

Both of them cried out in something more than joining. They cried out chasing away ten years of hell, madness and loneliness.

"Angel," Cloud moaned, reaching out to pull Sephiroth to him. "Sephiroth. Oh!"

He met Sephiroth's slow thrusts the best he could, slipping slightly on the blanket.

Sephiroth shifted so he could kiss lips that parted in need for him. The slight angle change left Cloud panting between kisses as Sephiroth moved slowly in and out of him.

But Sephiroth wasn't going to savor the moment for long. He was desperately close to orgasm and he didn't think he even wanted to hold back. He pulled back from Cloud's grip so he was resting on his calves with Cloud spread before him.

This, thought Sephiroth, was guaranteed to send Cloud over the edge first. One of his hands grabbed a hip as the other wound around Cloud's arousal, moving against his hard thrusts.

Cloud was sure he was crying out something cohesive, intelligible, something about dying and rebirth as he felt himself touched perfectly, explicitly on all sides.

Locks of silver hair swung rhythmically with Sephiroth's movements, speeding up as the body beneath him began to jerk and move neither with him nor against him.

"Angel!" Cloud called, letting the pleasure get the best of him. He came over Sephiroth's hand and his own stomach.

Sephiroth watched in fascination as Cloud reached his completion. There was no hesitation, no self-consciousness in Cloud's release. Blue eyes were closed as their owner gasped for air and cried with satisfaction.

Cloud arched again, trying to ride the orgasm as long he could, his body still shuddering. Between the sight and the feeling of Cloud's body in throes of ecstasy, Sephiroth couldn't not keep quickly thrusting, dropping to envelop Cloud in a tight embrace as he came into Cloud's warm body.

"Cloud." It was quiet, almost whispered, as Sephiroth thrust a final few times before laying still, panting.

"Mmm. Seph?" Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth for a moment before letting go.

Sephiroth propped himself on his elbows and gazed intently into Cloud's eyes. Cloud was looking back, falling hazily into Mako green.

There was another rumble of thunder and the sky lit up with a flicker of lightning.

"We should head back," Sephiroth said, leaning to kiss the mark he'd left on Cloud's neck.

"I'm not letting go," Cloud said quickly, wrapping his arms back around Sephiroth and lacing his fingers together.

They lay in silence for another few minutes, kissing intently, until the first few drops of rain became a downpour.

* * *

Pretty yawned, sipping her drink. The restaurant was closed, and only she sat at the bar as Rae finished washing the last few glasses.

"Good thing you pulled the bike under when you did," Rae said, holding a glass up to the light.

"I know. I am so not going out there til it stops, either," Pretty replied. "As curious as I am about what's going on at home..."

"You need to tell me more about all of that, you know," Rae said. "You've been doing your best to avoid telling me exactly why Angel was holding that man's hand!"

"They seem to like each other," Pretty said. She'd worked out a simple enough story to keep straight. "It's funny, because I thought Cloud and Tifa were... together. But ever since we all got back to the resort this morning, Angel and Cloud have been inseparable. It's kinda sweet, you know, to find someone you just hit it off with..."

She gazed off wistfully across the room, watching lightning illuminate Mideel through the front windows.

"So what's with the other guy. Vincent?" Rae was fastidiously cleaning another glass. "Is he with anyone?"

Pretty almost fell off her chair. "Rae! Are you saying I should...?"

She shook her head. "I've told you a million times that I don't want to get involved until I'm older... maybe when I know who I am."

Rae sighed and deposited the glass with its brethren underneath the bar. Her blonde hair had long since been let loose to hang over her shoulders and it some of it spilled onto the top of the bar when she leaned over to look Pretty straight in the face.

"Angel seems to be seizing the moment. You should too."

Pretty smiled, leaning back and stretching. "I'll think it over. I don't even know if he likes girls."

"Good point," Rae replied, walking back to the sink. "Which makes me think... I never knew that Angel liked men."

Pretty shrugged. "Maybe it's just Cloud."

Rae smiled before grabbing a cleaning towel. "So... how long did you say they were staying for?"

"A week."

"A week... Hmmm. Not much time you know..."

"I know." Fingers traced over the spot where her leg was scarring. "But I don't think this'll be the last time they visit."

* * *

By the time they made it back to the house they were both soaked, but neither Sephiroth nor Cloud cared. Sephiroth had managed to pull his pants on, but Cloud was wrapped only in the blanket as they sprinted the last couple yards to the back porch.

The light was on in the kitchen, but neither man noticed Vincent sitting at the table until he cleared his throat. "I thought I'd have to send out a search party."

Cloud blushed, clutching the blanket tightly to himself.

"We're perfectly fine," Sephiroth said, depositing the armload of damp clothes he was holding into the sink.

"I'm sure the search party would have gotten a show as well."

"I'm sure they would have." Green eyes sparkled as lightning flashed outside. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Angel, Vincent, I'm going to go find some dry clothing," Cloud said, waving the best he could while holding the blanket as he exited down the hallway.

"I like storms. They make me feel alive again," Vincent said. A couple pages of paper and a pen sat on the table beside him. Sephiroth wondered just what the dark-haired man was working on, but left it alone the second Vincent spoke again. "What's Cloud so nervous about?"

Sephiroth looked questioningly at Vincent, curious just where that had come from. "What do you mean?"

"Well... Angel... Why don't you find some dry clothing and come back. I have a few more things to talk to you about." Vincent looked sadly at the table, not meeting the other man's gaze.

"I don't like this," Sephiroth said, stepping across the kitchen. "But I'll listen."

He opened a pantry door to reveal narrow stairs.

"Stairs?"

"Servant's stairs, from when the house was built. They go both up and downstairs. Didn't you wonder how Pretty snuck off to get her materia this morning?"

"Momentarily."

Sephiroth smiled as he walked down to the basement, wondering if Pretty was still babbling to Rae about her adventures.

* * *

Cloud hung the damp blanket in the shower and rummaged through Sephiroth's drawers until he found a pair of sweatpants to put on. They were big on him, but had enough elastic to stay on his slim hips.

He lay down on the bed, replaying the last hour or so in his brain. He was sore and exhausted, but something plagued his mind suddenly. He'd been with Sephiroth for nearly every second of the day. And when he wasn't with Sephiroth, he knew the man hadn't left the resort. So where did Sephiroth get lube? Had he planned...? 

Cloud's mind refused the possibility for as long as it could. Did Sephiroth have... somebody else?

* * *

Silver hair hung damply against Sephiroth's shoulders, despite his best efforts to keep it up in a towel, as he walked back up the stairs to the kitchen. He'd changed into something closely resembling a tracksuit, comfortable and non-restricting.

The first thing he noticed was that Vincent was making coffee, his letter turned upside-down and discarded to the far end of the table.

"This could be a long discussion," Vincent said, turning when he heard the stairway door click closed.

"Is it more horrible than the mass destruction I unleashed on the planet?" Sephiroth asked, dead serious.

Vincent paused. "Maybe."

Sephiroth sat down cautiously, accepting a cup of black coffee without speaking.

"Am I going to have to kill someone?" he asked when Vincent sat down beside him.

"Maybe."

Green eyes narrowed. "What. Is. That. Bad?"

"Angel... Sephiroth, I never thought I'd have to say this to you or I wouldn't have..." Vincent stopped, looking at his coffee and searching for words. "I spent decades repenting for having hurt you and I'm afraid I've done it again."

"Vincent?" Sephiroth reached a hand out to touch the other man's shoulder. "What ever it is... I promise I'll listen fairly. I'm not crazy anymore."

Vincent looked almost meekly into those green eyes. "Cloud and I... After Meteor, we were..." He paused again. "We were lovers, briefly."

Sephiroth's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He went through as many stages of anger and peace as he could in as many seconds, finally settling on trying to convince himself that it was acceptable that two of his favorite people had a relationship in his absence.

"Oh," he said, not letting his hand fall from Vincent's shoulder. "That's not so horrible. You were happy together, right?"

Red eyes looked incredulously at him. "You aren't upset?"

Sephiroth smiled. "You'd know if I was upset. Startled? Yes. Shocked? Yes. A little confused? Yes. But I wasn't there. I couldn't expect Cloud to spend his life alone."

"It really hurt him... Meteor. Afterwards, we were all staying in Kalm and I ended up sharing a room with him. By the second night, he was sleeping in my bed, just sleeping. I think we were taking advantage of each other when we first started..." Vincent looked away. "How am I supposed to tell you this?"

"Just tell me." Sephiroth scooted his chair closer so he could reach his other hand to touch Vincent's face. "I care about you too. You, Cloud and Pretty are my only family. I don't think I can be too upset with you."

"You aren't mad I touched him? That I defiled him with this body?" Vincent moved his claw slightly, making a face as he did so. "I had no right."

"You had every right. I don't own him. I was dead as far as any of you knew. I'm happy that you found at least some joy with each other and that..." Sephiroth paused, bringing his hands back to his coffee mug. "There's nothing wrong with your body, except that you don't appreciate it."

Sephiroth shook the towel from his head to the floor, letting silver hair pour down his back and over his shoulders.

"You'll find someone." He winked. "Besides, if Cloud chose you after being with me, you must be really special."

Vincent couldn't keep a small laugh from escaping. "You have an odd perspective on things, don't you?"

"It's either being a former god of mass destruction and mayhem or running a tourist resort. Each causes me to look at things in a new light."

"You sure you aren't upset?"

Sephiroth sighed. "Well, as long as Cloud can count past relationships without using his toes, I think I can handle it."

Another rare smile formed on Vincent's face. "You'll have to talk to him about that."

"Get some rest."

"I need to finish my letter. Is the post office the closest place with public fax service?" Vincent asked, grabbing again for his paper as Sephiroth stood up.

"Yes. And if you go without me, don't let Kei get talking. She won't stop." He set his coffee cup in the sink on top of the wet clothing. He was tired and willing to let someone else deal with things for once. He stepped over the towel he'd left on the floor and clicked open the hidden stairway door.

"Goodnight, Angel."

"Goodnight, Vincent." And Sephiroth disappeared up the servant's stairs as Vincent picked up his pen.

* * *

"I guess I can't expect him to have..." Cloud was sitting up in bed, wringing the blankets in his hands, wondering just how many lovers his angel currently had. He'd seen the way the natives had regarded the resort owner. Everyone's eyes were on him. "I mean, I..."

He looked up suddenly as the door pushed open. "Angel?"

"I thought you'd be asleep." Sephiroth looked at Cloud, mind playing with the idea of just how he would look being taken by another. He shook away the thought as he closed the bedroom door. "It's late. I'm exhausted."

"I... I just had, um, a question." Cloud blanched inwardly. He hadn't felt this nervous around Sephiroth since they'd met. Not even with during Meteor. But he didn't think he could handle getting his angel returned to him, only to find out he'd have to share.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked, taking off his shirt and throwing it towards the closet.

" Well, I was just thinking, about earlier."

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Sephiroth paused with his pants around his knees. He didn't like the tone of Cloud's voice at all.

"No!" Cloud said quickly. "I was just curious how, um, why, um..."

"Cloud?" Pants were flung in the same direction as the shirt as Sephiroth climbed into bed.

"I never saw you leave at all but you had lube!" Cloud quickly spit out. "Why?"

Sephiroth almost burst out laughing at the half worried, half horrified look on Cloud's face. He quickly caught onto Cloud's line of thinking and wrapped his arms around Cloud. "Cloud, don't worry. Remember when Yuki came into the kitchen this morning?"

Cloud nodded as he buried his face into Sephiroth's chest.

"One of the first things he did was ask if that was Pretty heading towards town. She walked part way back to the airship you came on with Vincent and Cid. Between then and when she burst in on us in the parlor, she stopped at one of the many local drugstores and decided I should be well equipped."

Cloud looked up, relieved. "You're kidding."

"That's just Pretty. While you were getting ready for dinner she pulled me aside, slipped me the lube, and asked if she could have the motorcycle for the evening so she could sleep somewhere quiet," Sephiroth said, kissing the top of Cloud's head. "She's somewhere between two and twenty-four, but she surprises me every day."

"I still have a hard time thinking of you as having a sister," Cloud said turning off the light on the table beside him and pressing himself close to Sephiroth.

As soon as he was sure Cloud was asleep, Sephiroth kissed him again lightly before settling in himself.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Pretty asked, wiping blood from her old sword. Sephiroth sat beside her, carefully cleaning Masamune.

"Three weeks, four hours, and seven minutes."

"You're making that up." She had a small scratch on her hand, but nothing worth worrying about. She'd enjoyed fighting the small heard of Mako creatures, despite a flying one almost getting the jump on her.

"Am I?"

"I think I want Cloud to come back as almost as much as you do!" Pretty exclaimed, setting the sword beside her and laying back on the grass. "He's going to help me train the chocobos better, and work with me when my new sword gets here, and..."

"I know. You've told me at least four times a day, every day, for the last three weeks." Sephiroth smiled, sheathing his sword before laying back as well to look at the sky.

"Have you heard from him?"

"Not yet."

"He said he'd be back as quickly as the Highwind could bring him. You don't think something's happened in Nibelhiem, do you?" Pretty sat up quickly, looking over at her brother. "You don't think he's decided not to come back?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longing, rejoicing, and the beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay in finishing up archiving this. 
> 
> As usual, minor edits. 
> 
> ~~Sephiroth/Coffee OTP~~

"He said he'd be back as quickly as the Highwind could bring him. You don't think something's happened in Nibelhiem, do you?" Pretty sat up quickly, looking over at her brother. "You don't think he's decided not to come back?"

* * *

Sephiroth looked up at Pretty for a moment before closing his eyes. "If he did, there's nothing I can do about it."

"You can't say that! I saw how happy you were. You two need to be together. Need! Everyone in town, it's all they've been talking about too. Angel and his lover, the two most insanely happy people ever!" Pretty rolled slightly so she could grab Sephiroth by the shirt-front. "Open your eyes. You have to figure out what's going on."

"Pretty." Mako green stared straight into her own red-tinted eyes. "I've told you upwards of sixty times, I sent a message to the Highwind. I haven't heard back. Until I do, I can't do anything."

He removed her hands from his shirt, but let her stay close.

"Then let me go! I can do it! Really!" She clutched her fists to her chest. "I'll find him."

"It's probably something simple." Green eyes closed again as Sephiroth stretched his arms above his head. "We'll find out something soon."

"Angel?" Pretty flopped down again, taking a position similar to Sephiroth's.

"What now?"

"How long has it been?"

"Pretty." It was more exasperation than warning. His mind raced to set upon a menial task to send her to do. Anything to get her mind off of the same constant thought he was having. Where was Cloud? Why hadn't he heard anything?

"Sorry, Angel. It's just..."

"I know. Just relax for a few more minutes. Then clean up and see if Yuki needs any help. We're almost full this week."

Both had the requisite amount of gore on them from the Mako creatures, though Pretty seemed to have gotten the worst of it for the day.

"Yes boss! I'll start laundry while I'm in the basement, and..." Pretty stopped short, quickly sitting up and listening.

"Pretty." Sephiroth didn't move. "Go answer the phone."

Pretty leapt to her feet and sprinted to the house. She crashed through the front door and around the corner into the office to snag the receiver right before the machine got it. "Hello..." she panted. "Heaven's... Cloud... Hot..."

"Pretty? It's Kei at the post office."

"Kei?" Pretty collapsed on the floor. "I was across the yard."

"You sound like it. I heard you put on a hell of a show killing critters too. You're such a riot sometimes, or maybe we just named you wrong. We can't call you 'Pretty the Destroyer', it just doesn't sound right. Of course, your brother... I guess we could call him an 'Angel of Destruction'." Kei giggled at her own joke, unaware of how true the descriptor was.

"But that wouldn't fit... He's a creator too. You know he helped build the post office? The lifestream took out the original one five years ago. We didn't have one for more than a year."

Pretty leaned back, hoping not to pull the rest of the phone off the desk. "Kei!"

"What? Was I rambling again? You know, I tend to do that sometimes. I just get going on something and it's one thing after another. But it's just who I am. I..."

"Kei!"

"Oh. Sorry, Pretty. I did call for a reason. Angel just got a ten page fax in and a call confirming its arrival. It's not resort stuff - not sure what it is, but the man who called used words that made me blush. I can't believe someone could be that vulgar. Apparently it's all really important though, so you may want to come down here and get it as soon as..."

"Kei." Pretty was shaking. Her voice had taken a totally different pitch. "Is there a return number and locator on the fax?"

"Sure thing, Pretty, though I shouldn't be telling you, it is Angel's after all."

"Tell. Me." She almost dropped the phone and was thankful she wasn't standing up. "Now."

"I'm guessing this is something you've been waiting for. I'm not supposed to read these you know, but is this something to do with Angel's new boyfriend?"

"Kei!" Pretty screamed, sitting up. "Tell me the return locator on that fax this second or I'll... I'll... It won't be nice!"

"No need to get upset... The return locator is..." There was a pause. "The return locator is coming from something called 'Highwind'. Return number is..."

"Thanks, Kei, I'll see you in a couple minutes." Pretty slammed the phone down and ran as fast as she could out the back door towards the shed where the motorcycle was kept.

She fumbled with the ignition for a moment, thankful that the keys were always in it for emergencies such as these. A couple seconds later she was racing across the back lawn to where Sephiroth had been. He was already on his feet at the sudden noise, and gave Pretty a questioning look when she stopped a foot away from him.

"Kei! Post Office! Fax! Highwind!" Pretty yelled. "Get on!"

A second later, after Sephiroth had processed the fragmented information, he slid onto the motorcycle in front of Pretty, and once she grabbed onto him, he took off for town.

* * *

"What does it say?" Pretty cried, trying to snatch fax pages away from a smiling Sephiroth.

"Nothing you can see yet," Sephiroth replied. "Sit down. Or go shopping."

Pretty pouted, crossing her arms. "Fine."

She sat down in the middle of the post office floor and continued to glare. "Can't you tell me a little?"

Sephiroth sighed. "Okay. Everything is fine. Tifa is safely back in Nibelheim. Cloud is with Cid and Vincent in Junon. One of the new hydroelectric power systems, the one that powers most all of Junon, was vandalized and had to be taken offline. The Highwind ended up running parts for it.

"Most of that has taken about two weeks, and the Highwind was used as a main communication center since it has its own fax and locators and is already integrated with ShinRa's computer systems."

"They couldn't call or fax us though?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Cid wrote a page that has quite a few things to say about that entire incident. You're too young to read most of it."

Pretty considered sticking out her tongue, but restrained herself. "So are they on the way?"

"Not yet. Everything is fixed in Junon, but Vincent writes that there's one more thing they need to take care of before they come back."

"What?"

"He doesn't say, just that it's very important and he'd already had Cid working on it even when he was staying with us." Sephiroth looked a little confused as well. "You didn't put him up to anything, did you? I remember him writing out a letter that first night."

Pretty shook her head. "I didn't ask him to do anything. Really. So that accounts for about half the fax, what's the other half?"

Mako eyes glittered. "I'm not telling you."

Pretty stood up and stalked out of the post office. "I'm going to the store."

Sephiroth sighed, leaning against the counter as he continued to read the long letter, most of which was from an overly apologetic Cloud.

"You know something?" Kei had been oddly quiet through the whole incident. Having a box of doughnuts beside her chair may have had something to do with it though.

"What is it, Kei?"

"You two fight like siblings."

"Thanks."

When Sephiroth left the post office, after sending a quick one page fax back to the Highwind, Pretty was perched on the motorcycle drinking a soda. "So... When's he coming back?"

Sephiroth smiled, grabbing the soda from her and taking a swallow. "Next week, sometime. It depends if they find whatever they're after. It's a secret."

"I don't like secrets."

"I know."

* * *

Even though they were on opposite ends of the resort, both Pretty and Sephiroth saw the Highwind fly over at the same time. Sephiroth, being the one who wasn't naked in the back hot spring, had a slight advantage over Pretty. She came running, barefoot as usual, trying to pull her clothes on as she raced towards the motorcycle where Sephiroth was waiting.

Neither said a word as they sped towards the landing field. A few guests stepped out of their cabins to stare as the bike roared through the yard, probably wondering what was so important at seven in the morning on a weekend.

They made it there before the giant airship had made it down, but it didn't matter, Cloud was already out on the deck, waving and smiling as he saw the motorcycle skid to a halt.

"Cloud!" Pretty yelled, waving back as she leapt off and went running. Sephiroth wasn't far behind her.

As soon as the ship was fully down and settled, Cloud threw a rope ladder over the side from where he was, but ended up jumping before he made it halfway.

Pretty stood back while the pair reunited, wondering if the last few weeks hadn't been just as bad as ten years.

"Next time, call," Sephiroth said, crushing Cloud to him.

"Sorry, I..." Cloud began, only to be cut off with a kiss.

"That's still the most fucked up thing I've ever seen," Cid said, stepping off the airship with Vincent trailing behind him, carrying a large package.

"Pretty?" Vincent called, looking around before spotting her by Sephiroth and Cloud.

"Hi Vincent! Hi Cid!" Pretty yelled, waving.

Just then, of all things, a nearby warning bell rang.

Sephiroth nipped one last time at Cloud's bottom lip before letting him go. "You have weapons? Pretty and I are unarmed."

Cloud nodded. "One second." He sprinted onto the ship while Sephiroth listened to the bell.

"That way," he said, pointing. "Pretty? Think you can handle one of Cloud's Buster-type swords?"

Pretty started to nod.

"She doesn't need to," Vincent said, walking over with the package. "We went through a bit of trouble to find this."

He offered the package to Pretty, who took it hesitantly before realizing what she held.

"My new sword! You brought it! Just for me..." She trailed off, dropping to the ground to eagerly unwrap the weapon. "Wow!"

Cloud came running back off the ship with two swords, his usual Buster sword and the lumescent Ultima. He handed the latter to Sephiroth, who took it quickly and broke into a run with his entire 'family' behind him.

"Don't fuck shit up!" Cid yelled to his crew, following behind the group.

* * *

"It's perfect!" Pretty said for the seventh time in five minutes as she cleaned the mini-Buster. "Perfect!"

" You're going to have to work with it every day until you're as good with it as you should be," Sephiroth said. "You seemed a little off balance earlier."

"Relax, Angel," Cloud said. Everyone had relocated to the resort, including the entire Highwind crew, many of whom were enjoying the springs. "She's had the sword for two hours now."

Sephiroth looked at the man who was half-leaning against him on a porch bench. "That's no excuse."

"Cloud'll practice with me, right?" Pretty asked, wiping the blade one last time before finally being satisfied.

"Of course he will," Sephiroth said. "Every day, first thing in the morning."

"There are better things to do first thing in the morning." Cloud replied, winking at Sephiroth.

"This is too fucking weird," Cid said, lighting another cigarette and leaning back against the railing.

"Thank you again, Vincent!" Pretty said as she set the sword down. "I never would have thought to have anyone look for it! I figured it'd get here when it did."

She jumped up and lunged at him, making a slightly-less-confused face than the first dozen times Pretty had hugged him.

Vincent looked down at the woman latched onto him, and tentatively patted her back like he had all the other times. Finally, he looked quickly at Sephiroth and Cloud. Both were smiling as they watched, and Vincent relaxed and wrapped his arms around Pretty as well, careful to keep his claw off her skin.

When Pretty let go and bashfully returned to the porch floor, Sephiroth was examining the mini-Buster. He shook his head disbelievingly as he ran his fingers over markings along the bottom of the blade.

"What is it, Angel? Something wrong with the sword?" Pretty asked, standing again and leaning over the Sephiroth.

"Did the merchant you bought this from tell you anything about it?" Sephiroth asked, a far away look in his eyes.

"Well..." Pretty began, settling back down on the floor. "The guy said it was a woman's sword. He said it had ShinRa markings, but wasn't the same as the female guards used. Nothing else, I can think of, just that it was some sort of hybrid that most people wouldn't be able to use."

Sephiroth nodded.

"I think it might be a prototype. Before Nibelheim..." He trailed off, collecting his thoughts. "Before Nibelheim, I was working on a program like SOLDIER, but for elite women. We... We were waiting on a couple studies on women who's been exposed to Mako, but I think... There were designs for weapons, including a smaller but still powerful Buster-style sword. I can't remember if they were ever made... I guess they were. This is..."

Cloud didn't like the next look that passed across Sephiroth's face. "Angel?"

"I wonder if they implemented the program I was designing. It was small, very small. Maybe for a half-dozen at first... Cloud, you don't know if..."

Cloud shook his head. "I don't remember seeing women with Mako eyes... Pretty's the first one, actually."

"Good. I'd hate to think what Hojo would have done to the poor women who'd been selected."

All but Pretty winced.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"If... If things had been different and you'd been able to run the program safely and all, do you think I could have made it?" Pretty smiled up at Sephiroth. "Do you think I could have even met you? Cloud told me once that you were like a god."

Sephiroth smiled. "I think you would have made it and become one of my favorite soldiers."

"That, in itself, is a frightening thought," Vincent said before letting a rare smile cross his face.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be out practicing with Pretty?" Sephiroth asked as he walked into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee.

"She was out late with Rae. I'm letting her sleep. What are you doing this early?"

"Paperwork. The same thing I do every morning. Haven't you noticed I follow a rather intricate routine?"

"Yes. You need some variety in your mornings," Cloud said as he set down his own coffee mug and walked over to where Sephiroth was standing in the doorway.

"What do you suggest?" Sephiroth asked as Cloud took the coffee cup from his hand.

"I don't know..." Cloud said, crossing to set the mug next to his own. "I have a few ideas though."

Sephiroth smiled. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Well, let's see..." Cloud tapped his lips with one finger. "I know. I won't tell you."

"Cloud."

Cloud smiled at the look of slight annoyance on Sephiroth's face.

Sephiroth didn't resist though as Cloud pushed him back against the wall and leaned up to kiss him. Instead of fighting, Sephiroth let Cloud trace his lips with his tongue. Sephiroth moaned softly, running his hands over Cloud's back and down into his pajama bottoms.

"Angel!" Cloud gasped, kissing his way down to bite lightly into Sephiroth's shoulder. His skin healed too quickly to leave the purple marks that Cloud wore with pride, but Cloud quite enjoyed the noises Sephiroth made while he was doing it.

Experienced fingers quickly unbuttoned Sephiroth's shirt, trailing over toned flesh and sensitive nipples. The hands in Cloud's pajamas shifted forward, gently cupping his growing arousal as Cloud moved to take one of those delicious nipples in his mouth.

"We... We should... Upstairs!" Sephiroth managed to say as Cloud reached down to tug at both of their pajama bottoms.

Cloud acted like he didn't hear Sephiroth's suggestion as he shifted to the other nipple, biting lightly as he continued trying to strip them both.

Sephiroth let go of Cloud and leaned back against the wall when Cloud ran his tongue over tight muscle as he slid down to take Sephiroth's erection in his mouth.

No time was wasted with the pretenses of lightly licking and nipping; Cloud took as much of the other man as he could into his mouth. Both his hands roamed freely as he tried to touch everything his mouth couldn't take.

Blue eyes flicked up to drink in the look of ecstasy on Sephiroth's face as Cloud carefully inched a hand between strong thighs to tease around Sephiroth's opening. He very rarely got to take Sephiroth that way, but the opportunity seemed to be presenting itself.

Or not...

Sephiroth quickly disentangled himself from Cloud, divesting himself of his clothing as he did so. Cloud fell back, catching himself before he ended up sprawled and vulnerable on the kitchen floor.

"Angel?"

"Cloud." It was almost predatory, yet still fully in control.

Sephiroth offered a hand and it was quickly taken. Cloud was pulled up and then slowly backed across the room with a series of kisses until he bumped into the kitchen table.

"Perfect," Sephiroth said as he pushed a small pile of papers off the table and motioned for Cloud to climb on.

Compliance was instantaneous and, without words, Sephiroth was pulling Cloud's clothing off with his teeth, careful only over Cloud's swollen arousal.

"Angel!" It was more shock than anything as Sephiroth hungrily kissed the other man before pushing him farther onto the table. Cloud arched and moaned when the kisses trailing down his stomach quickly turned to a hot mouth around his erection.

Sephiroth was using one hand to pleasure himself as well while he ran his tongue repeatedly over the one spot he knew would make Cloud explode.

Through a haze of euphoria, Cloud heard Sephiroth's own noises of pleasure. He hoped that Sephiroth still planned to take him. At that moment, he needed it. Everything felt so amazing...

Cloud arched slightly again as he came, opening his eyes for a moment to see nothing but long silver hair as Sephiroth intently drank his seed.

"Cloud."

Cloud opened his eyes again, trying to sit up so he could watch the other man sink to his knees, arousal in his own hands.

"Take me," Cloud murmured, shakily climbing off the table to collapse to the floor. "Please."

" I don't want to hurt you." Hands stopped moving as Mako green eyes met his own blue.

Cloud shook his head.

"There must be something to use." He ungracefully reached for a cabinet door and pulled it open. A second later Sephiroth had reached over his shoulder for a bottle of oil.

"Perfect."

They kissed roughly as Sephiroth unscrewed the lid of the bottle and set it beside them. He then guided Cloud to his hands and knees on the floor and trailed a hand between warm buttocks.

Cloud moaned, moving into the touch. He cried out when Sephiroth's questing fingers were replaced by a warm, wet tongue, pushing its way into him.

"Angel!" It was one of the most exquisite things Cloud had ever felt. He wondered if he could have another orgasm just from this.

Before he got to find out though, slick oiled fingers were pressing into him instead, slightly cold but more than welcome. He thrust back against them, dropping from his hands to his elbows and putting his head down, muttering cusses and praises to the linoleum.

Sephiroth wasted no time, guiding himself slowly but fully into the body beneath his. He grabbed Cloud's hips, using them to keep himself at least partially buried as he thrust.

The overly slippery linoleum kept him from doing anything more adventurous, but he didn't find fault there. Despite wanting to milk another orgasm from Cloud, it wasn't going to happen now. He bent over Cloud and kissed his back lightly and assuringly before letting his own orgasm consume him.

They both fell fully to the floor, separated and panting. Cloud rolled to lay against Sephiroth. He was hard again, but not about to say anything.

That fact didn't escape Sephiroth's slightly unfocused eyes - he reached a hand down to gently stroke Cloud's hardness.

"Upstairs?"

Cloud looked at him questioningly.

"You... You can take me if you'd like. But... Upstairs."

Cloud kissed Sephiroth deeply, letting the full implications of those words sink in. What had happened earlier hadn't gone unnoticed.

Both shakily got to their feet, and after Sephiroth hastily shoved the cooking oil back in the cupboard, they slowly climbed the back stairs, each one a new kiss or caress on their way to bed.

Cloud wished he knew words to describe the sheer beauty Sephiroth possessed while getting prepared and stretched. He moved invitingly against the fingers inside of him, writing in a pool of his own liquid-like hair. Sephiroth was all the power and grace of a god in the body of angel, and he was spreading his legs invitingly.

Cloud shuddered as he removed his fingers. He was almost too excited now, intoxicated with what lay before him.

Half-lidded green eyes glanced at his hesitation before closing again.

"It's not like you're going to break me."

Cloud considered laughing as he positioned himself. He wondered if he'd even last long enough to try.

Sephiroth was visibly aroused again and was stoking himself as Cloud pushed his way into the tight heat that was his angel. Both cried out, Sephiroth arching to meet him and Cloud trying not to think too long or two hard about what he was doing.

Still, no more than a few minutes of frantic yet passionate thrusting left Cloud clinging as the throes of orgasm overtook him. Sephiroth finished a moment later, emptying himself between their bodies.

* * *

They were laying in bed, ignoring nagging feelings of business and duty until an awkward shriek echoed through the house.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth. "Angel?"

"That was Pretty."

Another noise followed a moment later.

"You want me to..."

"I'll find out what great calamity has befallen her today. I'll be right back."

Sephiroth kissed Cloud before climbing out of bed and grabbing his robe. He descended the back stairs quickly to see Pretty standing perfectly still in the middle of the kitchen floor. She was in an awkward position with both arms out to keep her stable.

"Pretty?"

"I stepped in something," she said quickly, gesturing with her head towards her bare feet.

Before Sephiroth could say anything, Pretty had taken a good look at him and smiled.

"Angel, you look like you just had the time of your..."

She paused, looked at her feet, looked at Sephiroth, looked at the pajamas laying on the floor nearby, and looked at her feet again. Her face turned to one of pure horror as she met Sephiroth's eyes.

"Gah! I don't want to know what I stepped in!" she yelled, turning as quickly as she could and running out the back door.

Sephiroth walked across the kitchen, poured himself another cup of coffee, and then walked back upstairs.

"Do I want to know?" asked Cloud, sleepily.

Sephiroth shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Pretty is just making life interesting again, that's all."

* * *

* * *

"Look at this! I have a grey hair!" Pretty yelled angrily as she spun around from the stove, one strand of hair between her fingers.

Sephiroth looked up from his paperwork. "So?"

"Well... you wouldn't understand. Neither would you," she half-spat at a laughing Cloud. "You two haven't aged at all!"

"Pretty, you can't be a day over thirty," Cloud said, trying to contain himself.

Pretty sighed, and turned back to the stove. "After lunch, I'm going to visit Rae."

"Are all the cabins clean?" Sephiroth didn't look up.

"Spotless, except for the occupied one. But everything's ready for tourists!" Pretty exclaimed, spinning around with a spatula. "I should go soak in the back spring; I worked so hard this week."

"We all did," Cloud replied, idly wandering around the kitchen for a moment before going to lean over Pretty's shoulder. "Is it done yet?"

Pretty glared. "No."

True to her word, Pretty disappeared towards town after lunch. Afternoon turned to evening, and neither Sephiroth nor Cloud thought much of her absence. At one point, Sephiroth mentioned the fact that Pretty hadn't called, at the very least, but Cloud reminded him it was Pretty - nothing could stop her.

She still hadn't returned in the morning, when Cloud was waiting for her to spar for an hour before any chores needed to be done.

Sephiroth made coffee and and started making a list of the last few things that needed to be done. The resort was fully booked for most of the season, which left little room for oversights.

"Angel?"

"What is it?"

"Aren't you a little worried about Pretty? She's always back in the morning, even when..."

"I am," Sephiroth said. "She should be back by now. Let me finish this cup of coffee and we'll go look for her."

Cloud nodded. Pretty was his sister now too.

* * *

Cloud made dozens of phone calls while Sephiroth searched around the resort, neither having any success. Rae insisted Pretty had left early evening the day before without saying anything about where she was going.

Cloud had just hung up the phone after one long call to Kei when Sephiroth walked in to the office. If anyone knew anything, it would have been Kei. The woman had kept him talking though, giving him suggestion after suggestion while trying to contain her distress. She'd even volunteered to help with a town-wide search if neither man had any luck soon.

"Nothing?" Sephiroth asked, running his hands over Cloud's shoulders as he slumped down on the desk.

"No one's seen her since last night. Have you looked everywhere?" Cloud replied, turning to look up into Mako green eyes.

"All the cabins, sheds, stable, and surrounding woods. I can't imagine any creature getting the jump on her for more than a minute," Sephiroth said. "I'm going to walk out to the far springs, even though I can't see anything happening between here and there."

"I'll go with you," Cloud said. "I need to get out of this room if nothing else. I feel like I haven't done anything today."

"You know how much I hate that thing," An accusatory finger was pointed at the antiquated phone. "You didn't expect me to deal with it."

Sephiroth stepped back to let Cloud get up, and grabbed Masamune from it's usual location as he left the house.

"Why?" Blue eyes narrowed. Six years later and he was still a little nervous when Sephiroth picked up that sword. Daily sparring and daily love-making never got rid of the last little voice reminding him what that sword could do and had done.

"Cloud." Sephiroth's entire demeanor had suddenly done a complete one-eighty. This was the General, cool and efficient. The one who appeared to teach Pretty to use her materia and to kill Mako beasts. "I care about her, but if there's something out there that got her, it needs to be destroyed."

Cloud nodded and retrieved his own weapon. Still, he did stay a little further than usual from Sephiroth as they headed down the path to the springs.

Neither said much as they passed the first three deserted pools. Instead they were listening for anything out of the usual, be it monsters or the cries of an injured woman.

Before either knew it they were almost to the back pool.

Sephiroth stopped suddenly, putting an arm out to stop Cloud as well.

"Something's wrong," he said pointing. An eerie glow tinted the woods an unnatural shade of green.

Both broke into a run and stopped at the edge of the pool, which was no longer filled with water. Instead, tendrils of green snaked through one another, glowing and shimmering.

"Mako," Sephiroth whispered, transfixed momentarily.

"The Lifestream," Cloud echoed. "But...?"

At that moment Sephiroth noticed a darker area near the middle of the pool. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before very slowly and quietly stating his suspicion.

"Pretty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~it was oil, I swear~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the final chapter~! (is it really? well, this wouldn't be part of a series if it was)
> 
> Originally posted in 2003, minor edits multiple times since (including now). ^^;;

Cloud rolled over only to bump into a small shivering body. "Pretty?"

Glowing red eyes peered into his own blue. "Sorry. I was cold again."

Cloud pulled her close and made sure they were both covered.

"It's okay." He reached back to wake Sephiroth, but the rest of the bed was empty.

"Where's Angel?"

"He got up already, but he made sure we were tucked in first," Pretty explained, still shivering. "We can get up and go practice once I'm warm, okay?"

Cloud sighed. "Of course, Pretty."

It was like this almost every morning now. Pretty had recovered enough to come home two weeks ago, but after that... Despite her claims she wanted to get better, it was like she'd already given up.

It had to be one of the warmest days yet that year, but Pretty was chilled. She always was. Cloud hoped the Mako poisoning would run its course quickly.

When they did finally get up, it was mainly Cloud half-carrying Pretty to her room to find something to wear. Most of her clothes hung off her frame - she looked to be nearly skin and bones.

"Ready to go practice?" Pretty asked. She'd gotten her hair pulled back and was sitting on her bed.

Cloud nodded, knowing exactly what was going to happen. They'd make it out to the yard, Pretty would announce she was tired, and sit down to watch him.

But today was different - with her beloved mini-Buster in hand, she actually managed a couple swings at Cloud before he knocked her down. Before he could offer a hand, she had gotten up on her own.

"Feeling good today?"

They both turned. Sephiroth was standing on the porch with a cup of coffee, watching them.

"Sure thing, Angel. I just had a bad night, that's all," Pretty replied, brushing herself off.

"Good, because we've got company coming today."

"Company?" Cloud asked as he walked back to the porch, Pretty trailing behind him.

"The Highwind is coming in and the crew will be staying here overnight." Sephiroth explained, sitting down on one of the porch chairs. Cloud sat on the porch decking, and Pretty took the swinging bench so she could stretch out.

"Is Vincent coming too?" Pretty asked, making a face.

"Of course."

"I don't want him or anyone to see me like this," Pretty said, poking at her chest.

"You look fine, Pretty. I'm sure everyone will understand about what happened," Sephiroth stood up to get another cup of coffee. "Need anything while I'm inside?"

"A blanket. I'm tired. And it's cold," Pretty said, pulling herself tighter together on the swing's bench.

Sephiroth sighed as he pushed the back door open and went inside.

"You're tired already? We barely got warmed up," Cloud teased, idly flattening the wrinkles in his pants.

"I think I did good today," Pretty announced softly.

"You did. But not good enough. Not if you're going to get better."

Pretty nodded before shifting her body so she was laying down on the swing. "I know."

* * *

Cloud left Pretty when he knew she was asleep. Hopefully between the thick blanket Sephiroth had brought her and the increasing heat of the day, she'd be okay for a few hours. The blonde walked back into the house and down the hallway to where he knew Sephiroth would be. Every morning after racing through the resort paperwork, Sephiroth holed himself up in the office, pouring through every medical book and document on Mako and Mako poisoning he could get his hands on. The place looked like the basement library of the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim, and some days, it scared Cloud.

"Angel?" Cloud knocked lightly on the door-frame before pushing the already cracked door open.

Sephiroth looked up only after Cloud was in the room. "What is it?"

"Find anything?" It seemed a simple enough question.

"No. And I just can't remember..." Sephiroth set the book down and shook his head. "Why can't I remember something as simple as things to do for Mako poisoning, I had to have known!"

"Angel, it's okay. You'll find something soon." Cloud walked cautiously around a pile of books to rub Sephiroth's shoulders.

"Is she sleeping again?"

"Out cold," Cloud replied, brushing away liquid silver to lay soft kisses on Sephiroth's neck.

"Cloud." It was half moan, half plea. Cloud liked it. Ever since the accident, they'd been so busy taking care of Pretty...

"Angel, Pretty's fine at the moment and will be fine for a little while. Why don't we go upstairs and..." Cloud began, hoping this would do the trick.

"I really want to, but all these books..." Sephiroth started, only to be silenced as Cloud forced his way onto Sephiroth's lap and into a deep kiss.

"All these books can wait a few minutes," Cloud said, taking the one Sephiroth had been reading and threw it across the room. Cloud watched as green eyes went from anger to understanding to lust. He'd learned to read those cat's eyes so well over the last six years and was feeling himself get aroused just by the look Sephiroth was giving him.

"You have a good point." Hands pulled at Cloud's shirt, working it upwards as Sephiroth kissed him quickly before pulling it off altogether.

"You. Me. Floor?"

Sephiroth nodded, easing them both down onto the carpet.

"Do you have...?" Cloud was silenced by Sephiroth's tongue in his mouth, teasing his own and threatening to steal his breath away. The body over his was moving to perfectly torment him, spreading his legs and rubbing against his arousal.

Sephiroth nodded as he broke the kiss, letting his hair trail over Cloud before kissing Cloud's neck. The last mark he'd left had already faded away, which was rare. Then again, it had been uncommonly long since they'd last...

"Angel!" Cloud was writhing as Sephiroth moved lower, taking one nipple in his mouth and the other between skilled fingers, still careful to keep pressure between Cloud's legs.

Cloud leaned his head back as Sephiroth gently removed all of their combined clothing in a few graceful movements. He arched on the floor as Sephiroth licked teasingly along his erection, moaning and spreading his legs until he knocked into a pile of books.

Sephiroth saw that happen and quickly knocked the pile away before returning to the task at hand. He took one last lick over the head of Cloud's erection before taking as much as he could into his mouth. Cloud moaned softly, thrusting lightly up into Sephiroth's mouth, only to be held down by strong hands.

Before Cloud could explode into Sephiroth's mouth though, Sephiroth drew back and reached for a desk drawer. After a moment of crazed digging, he procured a container of lubricant.

"You've stocked the entire house?" Cloud couldn't help but laugh. "I know we've..."

Sephiroth smiled and nudged Cloud's legs apart.

"Saves on buying cooking oil." He winked before sliding his body down to lick between Cloud's legs, tracing Cloud's opening with a warm tongue.

"Angel! Please..." Cloud was sure there was nothing he needed more in the world than to share his body with Sephiroth.

"I know," Sephiroth whispered, crawling over Cloud's body to kiss him as his fingers teased and stretched Cloud. "I know."

Moments later, Cloud was grabbing at the books and carpet around him, lost in pleasure as every movement Sephiroth's fingers made seemed to touch him just right. His vocabulary was reduced to moans, broken curses, and muttered expressions of devotion the instant those fingers were removed to guide Sephiroth's erection to where they'd been.

More books went flying as Sephiroth thrust repeatedly into Cloud. They were moving together in pure desire, exploring each other's bodies with hands and lips even as they were joined.

Cloud cried out as he came, not even entirely sure whose hand had brought him to orgasm, spilling himself between their bodies. Sephiroth moaned when he felt Cloud's body shudder, urging him closer to the edge.

That was all the invitation he needed. Keeping his body as close to Cloud's as he could, he thrust deep, hard and fast, making them both moan, sometimes into each other's mouths as they kissed. Not long after, Sephiroth grabbed Cloud as tightly as he could, keeping them together as he shook in delicious orgasm.

They lay there, after, for a few minutes, silently kissing and occasionally throwing a stray book that threatened their interlude. Sephiroth had just thrown a small blue volume only to have it come flying back at him from the other side of the room.

"This would explain the unusually small welcoming committee today," a voice said, after the book had landed.

"Vincent?"

"And thankfully alone. Not that I can see anything."

"What time is it?" Sephiroth slowly moved to grab his clothing, cleaning himself with his shirt before handing it to Cloud so he could do the same. He noticed Vincent was standing in the doorway, eyes averted as he pulled on his pants. "Is it that late?"

"We're a bit early. Where's Pretty?" The question was a bit sharp, even for Vincent.

"There's something I need to tell you," Sephiroth said, quickly kissing Cloud before walking over to Vincent. "I didn't want to worry anyone, but Pretty had a bit of an accident a few weeks ago."

"An accident?" Vincent asked as he was led down the hallway.

"I'll let her explain. She's probably still on the back porch, asleep," Sephiroth replied as they stepped into the kitchen. "Go ahead."

Pushing the back door open, Vincent walked over to what looked like a human cocoon on the porch swing. "Pretty?"

Vincent stepped back as eyes more red than his own stared back at him. "Vincent? Go away. I don't feel good."

"You said you were feeling better today," Sephiroth had come out onto the porch, another cup of coffee in hand.

"I tried to," Pretty said, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Don't you think you should at least tell Vincent what happened?"

"No," It was muffled under the thick fabric.

"Then I'll tell him." Sephiroth sat down on the nearest chair. Vincent stayed standing, leaning against the porch railing.

"A few weeks ago, Pretty was out at the back pool, relaxing. She may have even fallen asleep, only to wake up realizing she was covered in Mako. The lifestream had come up into the pool when she wasn't paying any attention and was surrounding her," Sephiroth explained before taking another sip of coffee.

"She tried to get out, but slipped and went under. Once she was under, she couldn't figure out which way was up to get out and ended up in an odd type of stasis for almost 24 hours until we found her."

"Mako poisoning?"

"She was in a coma for a couple weeks, and has been home for a couple. We're hoping the symptoms won't last much longer, right Pretty?"

The mass under the blanket moved and Pretty stuck her head back out.

"The lifestream wants me back," she said quietly. "It came to get me. Maybe I shouldn't try and get better, maybe I should just..."

Vincent shook his head and knelt down next to her. "You told me the lifestream has been coming up in that pool for hundreds of years. It's not after you."

"Don't look at me, I look horrible," Pretty ducked back under the blanket.

Red eyes caught green ones with a look of pure bewilderment.

* * *

Still, with a little more prodding and a whole lot of carrying, Vincent and Sephiroth managed to get Pretty upstairs and changed into something she could wear into town.

"You need a different anklet," Vincent said, looking her over. A sleeveless white top and tropical wrap skirt did little to hide her drastic weight loss, but did manage to stay on.

Pretty managed to laugh, pointing to a box on her dresser. "In there. I have a bunch. Angel buys them for me all the time."

Sephiroth was grumbling as he tried to brush out Pretty's hair. Hers was wild and tangly and it was totally different from his, which made it quite the task.

"You two are insisting I go out. I'd rather go back to sleep on the porch. I'm so tired," Pretty said softly, trying to hide the spark of enjoyment at seeing Vincent trying to pick a color appropriate anklet from the box.

"Will black work?" he asked, after a moment, holding up a black beaded one.

Pretty nodded, letting him take the other band off her left ankle. The skin underneath was pale and had been hiding a nasty yet somewhat symmetrical scar. It was something Vincent recognized almost instantly. He touched it before looking up at Pretty. Her eyes were closed as Sephiroth tried to brush her bangs into order.

Sephiroth realized what Vincent had stumbled upon and quickly shook his head. Vincent nodded and, after a couple false starts with how to hold it, managed to coordinate his claw fingers to do up the clasp without catching on the beads or metal.

Any woman involved with ShinRa's military was marked with a barcode on their left ankle, which was seen as a less intrusive spot. And there were only a few ways to remove those barcodes. All were painful, and all caused that horrible scarring.

Vincent silently wondered how much else Sephiroth knew about Pretty's background as he helped her onto a chocobo to ride into town. If he knew anything at all.

* * *

A month later Pretty still hadn't improved. She hadn't gotten worse, which still sparked hope, but a couple times Cloud or Sephiroth had found her sitting a few yards away from the back pool, vacantly staring into it's now Mako-free depths.

Cloud yawned and rolled over, only to come face to face with glowing eyes and a tray of food. "I made you breakfast."

"Pretty?" Cloud blinked, wondering how he'd woken up in an alternate universe.

"We need to get going early," Pretty replied. "Today we're supposed to be fixing the rope on the far bell, remember?"

"We? Pretty, you're not strong enough." He sat up and took the tray from her. "Where's Angel?"

"He's doing a bunch of inventory things I kinda didn't do last week." Pretty sat down on the end of the bed. She was dressed and her hair was still damp from being washed. Cloud still wasn't sure he was actually awake. "And I know I can't do much to help, but I can at least go, right?"

Cloud nodded, mouthful of bacon. He wasn't even going to remind her that the Highwind was coming in that morning as well.

* * *

Sephiroth smiled when he saw the two pass him in town, oblivious that he had even left the resort. He had his arms piled with new linens and only caught a glimpse of them over the top.

He kept thinking about the argument he'd gotten into with Vincent after he'd seen her scar. Yes, he knew it was a ShinRa mark, but no, he knew nothing else. And he never intended to pursue the issue unless Pretty had seemed interested in finding out who she was.

Vincent had argued back that perhaps ShinRa still held her records and those could explain why she wasn't recovering properly.

"I will if she gets any worse," Sephiroth had said. "Next time you visit, take a look at her, and you tell me."

Vincent had just nodded, before walking away for the evening.

After taking the linens back to the chocobo cart, Sephiroth realized that perhaps he should be looking for the Highwind's arrival.

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm the only person who can do this," Cloud mumbled, thick heavy rope over one arm as he scaled the rickety bell tower. It was a dilapidated wooden frame holding up one of the loud metal warning bells that signaled Mako beasts, and the rope on it had broken a few days before during a storm.

Cloud looked over his shoulder, somewhat uneasy with the expanse behind him. The giant hole that had opened up when the lifestream had broken through during Meteor was slowly healing itself, but this tower still sat right on it's shore.

In a last minute bit of panic, Pretty had resigned herself to the other side of the fence that ran around the hole. She didn't want to be any closer to the glowing green than she had to.

Cloud climbed higher, shifting the rope slightly. He was the only one small enough and strong enough to work their way through the odd bracing and still carry the rope upwards.

Pretty watched him out of the corner of her eye as she idly twirled her mini-Buster. She hadn't even tried to carry it until the week before, but today... She felt alive today. She ran a hand over the two slotted materia, her mastered Lightning and a mid-level Cure.

The loud crack brought her out of her reverie.

One of the middle braces for the tower had snapped, hitting a couple others. Those broke seconds later, leaving Cloud hanging on to the top of the tower which was slowly tilting over the hole.

"Cloud!" Pretty climbed half up on the fence, still holding her sword.

Cloud shot her a helpless look, trying to keep his legs wrapped where they were. That piece broke a moment later, leaving Cloud dangling thirty feet over the lifestream.

"Hang on!" someone else yelled. "We'll get you down."

It seemed like the whole town was gathering as seconds ticked away, the entire structure tilting but no one knowing what to do.

"Cloud!" Pretty yelled again, balancing on top of the fence. "I have an idea! But you have to promise me something."

"What?!" Cloud yelled back, trying to swing his legs back up and onto the structure with no success.

"Tell Angel and everyone how amazing they are and how much I love them. I'm gonna hit you with everything I have," Pretty yelled, waving her sword. "Let go when I cast. It should knock you to the far shore. It'll hurt though."

"Pretty, no!"

"Let. Go. When. I. Cast!" She hopped off the fence and ran back a few paces. "This is everything I can give you!"

Across town, Sephiroth had just heard about what was going on. He broke into a run through the streets.

It was almost like slow motion... Pretty sprinted to the fence, leapt up to the top rail effortlessly, and launched herself over the pit.

Cloud did as he was told, letting go the second the lightning spell was cast. It hit him squarely in the chest and everything was black for a second. When he opened his eyes, he was against a tree, watching as Pretty's momentum stopped, the look on her face being one of pure bliss.

"Be happy for me," she whispered, knowing no one would hear it.

She let go of her sword and forced herself to relax as she fell, not bothering to brace herself for impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2003) A/N:  
> The whole rescue/etc. was terribly graphic and painful, and I didn't much care for it.  
> Six years later - Cloud's about 32 and Sephiroth would be 42! Can you imagine? And still looking, of course, 22. Vincent would be about 38/65, I believe.


End file.
